A Flareon's Tale
by BlackCatSpecialist92G10
Summary: A new Flareon's adventure through Kanto starts off with a new filthy human partner. With a new Trainer that feeds him and a nonchalance for human life what's the worst that could happen? Besides the crazy shit that's going to happen. Mainly the Flareon's POV and the trainer will be an OC. Will have gore and follow Kanto storyline to an extent. Trying a very realistic setting.
1. Chapter 1

**A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter 1**

I was minding my damn business sleeping while I was supposed to be foraging.

Again.

I learned how to curse through those pesky midgets who would run around the forests with bug catching nests. And they'd smile and laugh and curse a lot.

I think it's because the big humans weren't around them that they said these foul things. Anyway they'd smile till they got too close to where the Beedrills where. Then they'd cry "Mommy, Mommy!" And leave all kinds of tasty food to eat if you got to the bag first.

Many humans passed through this forest. Many of them midgets but sometimes the odd adult human who represented more danger. They usually had strong Pokemon as you watched them defend themselves.

I'm an Eevee. A particularly awesome Eevee if I say so myself. Honestly I used to have a family and I used to be a really nice fucking guy. That's changed and you really don't need to know how. Seriously fuck off. So what if I'm abrasive. Blame my family.

My family. Or well what's left of it. There was 6 of us. My mother and her annoying 5 children. We were all deviants and we knew it. But damm that woman loved us. I wonder how she's doing sometimes. Then I sneer and look to my next meal. Thinking of Mother always made me hungry anyway.

But anyway back to MY important tale. So I had just gotten back to my little hidey hole. Took me a long time to pick this one out. Pesky Spearows, always so nosy about what's on the ground. Why look at the ground when you got wings?! Don't you have bird shit to do? And it was sure nice out too. What was I saying?

Oh yeah so I was in my hole nuzzling up amongst the branches and leaves that kept me so warm right next to my little stash of Oran berries. When I heard a big crash outside. So I got up and poked my head out to see who was being so rude at this ungodly hour.

Fire... Fire. ON MY PRECIOUS HIDEOUT. I mean Arceus above why does it have to be my tree of all things. It had such nice leaves that were thick and kept me warm for weeks. Well Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck that I'm getting out of here.

Tina always said don't put your berries in one hidey hole and I always remembered to ignore her. Looks like I've got to get my berries.

So I ran back in my hidey hole at the base of the tree to get my berries out. Luckily I could fit 3 in my mouth at a time. I always had a big mouth.

Ty could fit 5 Oran berries at a time in his mouth but he was a weirdo we don't talk about him. So I do remember getting all my berries out of the tree only for my tree to start to fall.

Towards me…..

Nope

So I ran out of the way snagging 3 berries in my mouth as that big stupid tree smashed all the rest of my berries! I couldn't even get to the juice! But I couldn't stay here I had to get out of this rain. When did it start raining? Oh shit. That means the Pidgey are active right now.

Sure enough I hear them and their damn Pidgeotto friends flying around. Well they're not getting my berries. So I ran with my mouth stuffed hoping I wouldn't choke.  
Till one of those stupid birds ran into me headfirst.

Dumb thing can't you see I'm running away from a fire! But it sure pays attention to the berries I got so I let him have it with a good ole Tail Whip. Teach him to look at my food. But his friends see me whip his ass so they fly at me looking to stand up for their pussy friend. Don't know what that means but hey it sounds intimidating.

I knew I couldn't take them all and my coat was getting all ruined in the rain. Oh it's going to take hours to get the twigs out of my beautiful brown mane but I'll survive. Food, Family, and then Cleaning just like Mother used to say.

Well I'm happy to admit I'm pretty quick and got away with only a few bruises. Now I'm tired and I'd really like to take a nap from all this running and save my ONE Oran berry for breakfast. AND I gotta find a new hidey hole.

So I sat down in the middle of the tall grass of a nearby clearing to catch my breath. I'm not ashamed to admit I almost fell asleep right there. But as I was falling asleep a really weird rock hit me in the head. Not the kind of rock like the ones from inside the water with the nasty green stuff on them. This one was crazy.

Now I'm not the smartest Pokemon in the world. But even I know what a rock looks like. I looked around quickly to see who the fuck threw it at me. There was no one around in the surrounding tree line that I could see. And I couldn't smell human anywhere close to me. As I learned in the future I was very wrong in my observations. I turned my attention back to the weird ass rock.

This one was orange. And shiny. And kinda looked like it had fire on it. What the fuck is this thing? And who the hell threw it at me? So I'm not really that proud to admit it. But I bit it. And all of a sudden all I saw was a bright light surrounding my body. And so started my life as a Flareon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's Note (8/12)**

 **Honestly I thought this chapter needed a little patch up but I wanted to see how you guys liked it.**

 **A shit load (in my opinion) came and read the first chapter but dunno like don't read the 2nd. 3rd. 4th. Or so on. Wtf does your computer run out of power at that moment rofl? When you wanna press next you get a heart attack or some shit? Anyway read at your pleasure but I leave the first chapter short so that the future ones open up much more expansively. This I believe is the 2nd shortest chapter of the story now. Anyway...**

 **Thanks for reading. Honestly. I hope you get laid today. Or happily drunk. Or at least a surprise blowjob or dinner from your partner.**

 **Peace out.**

 **Pat**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter 2**

It was bright and invigorating. The bright light I mean. I could tell my body was getting some sort of a growth spurt. And I could feel myself getting really really REALLY WARM. Why was it so hot all of a sudden? And why was I ok with that warmth? But finally the light disappeared and the rock was gone. But I was way different.

First off….. I'm orange. I hate orange! What happened to my beautiful brown mane! Mama always said I had the softest of my siblings, the haters.  
The fluff around my neck is ok but I need to go see what I looked like. So I bounded off to the pond I knew was nearby that had some quiet scenery.

The Rattata were looking at me weirdly and I understood how they felt. The lone Eevee that was usually seen around here had changed.

So I reached the pond and there was a human in a white coat asleep at the base of a tree. Okay….. Steer away from him and get to the other side of the pond. So I got to look at myself in the reflection of the pond in my full glory.

I wasn't really impressed. I had large black eyes, orange fur (not as nice as my old fur), a cream mane and a tuft of cream hair on top of my head. The tail that I now had was bushier and the same color but reacted just as well as my old one.

The mane was really warm but then again my whole body was pretty warm right now. Must've been the rock. Suddenly I finally started to pay attention to the human from earlier standing behind me gawking.

"You're a… a Flareon? How? How did you get a Fire Stone?", he asked shakily. I didn't know what he meant and I was on guard because of the balls I saw on his belt. He was older and had dark graying hair. A white coat and some traveling pants with boots were what he wore. I growled at him and felt something build at the back of my throat but shook it off.

The man shook his head and got on one knee looking at me kindly. "Don't be afraid of me little one, I don't know how you're handling this evolution but I have a place to help you", he offered.

That was all I needed to hear before I growled at him again before I felt like I was going to throw up again. This time it hit me harder and I didn't' think I could swallow it down again. I needed to get out of here.

Not noticing what the little Flareon was grunting about the man continued, "My name is Professor Oak and I come from my lab in the nearby town. Do you want food?" I couldn't hear him because of the pain and burning coming out of my throat. I had to let it out before something happened.

Opening my mouth a barrage of fire came out of my mouth straight towards Professor Oak. Yelping he jumped barely out of the danger as I looked at myself in amazement. I could shoot fire…. Oooooooh those pesky Pidgey were gonna get it now!

No more climbing trees I could just burn the branches holding the berries. No more being the boring middle child I would be the best Eevee or whatever of the family now! Images of me king of the forest with my new fire breath ran through my brain making me salivate.

"Well, Oak started," You know Ember so you must be pretty well trained. I still wonder how you got stuck out here and hit with a Fire Stone as well. Best to take you back to the lab so you'll be safe. Or more for the children's' safety I believe."

The last part I did listen to. I growled fiercely at him ready to throw up and hopefully burn that gray hair off his head. "Arcanine I choose you he said", he said. What the hell is an Arcanine?

A giant dog/wolf/demon came out of the ball that was 5 times my size and striped with orange and black. Oh my….. Fuck that. That's an Arcanine? He came out and looked around only to stare at me.

"I'm supposed to fight this little one", the Arcanine said in an aged wise voice," He's much too small for me to fight". "Just knock him out with a Take Down so we can take care of him back at the ranch", Oak commanded. Arcanine nodded and looked ready to smash my small body under his gargantuan size.

I'm proud to admit I recognized that beast was way too big for me to shoot fire at. I ran away and with great gusto. But by Arceus that freak of a Pokemon was just as fast! I dodged out of the way and it felt like the whole ground shook when he missed.

I smacked my tail at him only for him to look at me like I threw twigs at his oh so lovely fur. So I ran away. The last thing I heard was Extremespeed and the next thing I knew was it felt like the time Mama fell on me when I was young and didn't know I was there. I blacked out hoping they at least fed me if they were gonna put me somewhere.

Professor Oak watched as his Arcanine demolished the young Flareon in a quick second. "Still haven't lost your speed have you old pal?", Oak asked his Arcanine.

The Arcanine licked his hand affectionately and let Oak reach for another Poke Ball to put the Flareon inside of. "That Flareon was quite quick for the level it was at. He flashed his PokeDex at it to read the moves it knew.

"Level 15 male huh", Oak said to himself, "Knows Tail Whip, Ember, Quick Attack, Tackle, Growl, and Bite. Well I'll take him back to the lab. Perhaps a deserving trainer can earn him."

Oak threw a Poke Ball at the unconscious Flareon and the ball quickly signified it was caught. He picked up the ball and looked at it curiously. This little Flareon was certainly going to be trouble for someone in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter 3**

"It's been about a week since that little Flareon has been here", Oak mused to himself, "Honestly he's a marvel to study but I'd rather have him with a worthy trainer. The Flareon was rambunctious that was for sure. It also had some anti human tendenccies from what he could discern from when he got close to feed him. And very territorial to anything but his Arcanine. Probably because of how easily it was beaten the little Flareon looked up to his Arcanine. Still… it was quite quick and had a nasty Bite. Even Professor Oak was not spared from the Flareon's bad intentions and very strong jaw.

(Flashback 1 week ago)

 _Professor Oak had just returned to his lab in order to put away his findings for the evening. Looking at the Poke Ball that held the Flareon he mused, "I hope you'll like the ranch out back. Plenty of space and food alongside different kinds of Pokemon." Walking out to the ranch he petted the various Pokemon he enjoyed seeing that liked his company as well. All of them had at first been wary of Oak but now accepted him as a gentle caretaker and a rarity amongst humans. Oak finally reached a solitary oak tree where he put down the bowl of Pokefood he was holding and stood up. He first released his Arcanine and looking at it said, "Now he's going to be jumpy so when he comes out sit on him, ok old pal?" The Arcanine nodded looking to see how the young pup reacted to his new surroundings. It had a feeling it would be humorous for him._

 _(Flareon's POV)_

 _Getting out of a PokeBall is really weird. You feel like liquid and then feel like yourself in a split second but it's still disorienting somewhat. Oh wait there's that gray haired human. Where am I? There's that filthy Arcanine that smashed into me. Where am I? This isn't the forest. This place is just like a big Prairie. But first things first. Bite that dirty human that sicced his demon on me._

 _(End Flashback)_

His Arcanine had laughed at him but that little Flareon had such a strong Bite. His thigh still had bite marks on it from the Flareon. Shaking his head Oak walked over to the window to oversee how his ranch was doing. The Goldeen and Staryu were doing quite well in the pond. The Mareep out in the distance were grazing lazily and were oversaw by a faithful Houndoom. The Oddish and Gloom were soaking up the sun in the distance.

And his faithful Arcanine was sitting underneath the lone Oak tree by himself… "Wait, Oak asked himself, "Where is the Flareon?" Suddenly the Oddish began to scream as little bullets of flame screamed toward them with a dangerous looking Flareon behind it. The Gloom standing up to protect their brethren were swiftly knocked out as the Flareon launched another Ember into their midst. The Staryu noticing the disturbance quickly stood up launching Water Guns into the midst of the chaos. But the Flareon was much too quick and evaded every shot. Suddenly the ranch wasn't as peaceful as his Arcanine began to stand up crankily. "Oh no old pal", Oak silently pleaded, "Don't be cranky because they interrupted your nap".

The Arcanine reared his head back and released a Flamethrower over the heads of all those involved scaring many and making even a few Oddish faint simply from the sight. Arcanine ambled over to the terrified Pokemon growling angrily at the group consisting of Oddish, Gloom, Staryu, and a single Flareon. "Is there a problem?", he barked at the group. The group nodded in denial quickly scampering away from the large and cranky Fire Pokemon. Everyone but the stubborn Flareon. The Flareon stood its ground not acknowledging that his hind legs were shaking. Arcanine ambled closer and no matter how much his hind legs shook the Flareon stood his ground.

"What will you do old friend?", Oak asked silently. Finally Arcanine was fully in front of the Flareon standing quite tall over the Flareon by some height. He stared down the small Pokemon before finally smiling. The Flareon stopped shaking and looked at the Arcanine curiously and with great admiration. "You have earned my approval pup", the Arcanine said, "Many recognize me as a grumpy old dog with a very strong flame. But you stand defiant in front of me no matter how much wiser and stronger I am than you."

The Flareon smiled and replied, "Well you might be a big shithead who sat on me but who cares I like you!" Arcanine balked and slowly started to chuckle at the language the Flareon displayed. It was fortunate Oak didn't have his PokeTranslator or could hear them otherwise he would be much more irritated about the language than he was. The only place he heard such vulgar language was from young Gary Oak and he was always severely reproached by himself or Oak when he was around.

Looking at the young pup in respect the Arcanine launched a huge Flamethrower into the air in approval of his newest friend. The Flareon followed suit launching as large of an Ember as he could into the air in response. Oak smiled at the showing of mutual friendship and left back for the lap to contemplate where to put the young Flareon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Flareon's Story**

 **Chapter Four**

Professor Oak sat at his desk looking at his files pertaining to the newest generation of new Pokemon trainers. Most of these trainers were around 11-12 years old and would be very green to the Pokemon world. However one of them was different. Not different in the cliché manner that perhaps said he was extremely special. He was simply older.

Honestly the only reason Oak allowed him to leave with this class was because he had a great talent for Pokemon. Which was countered by his severe laziness. Looking at the folder documenting the trainer and his data Oak began to frown. The trainer displayed care and seriousness beyond his years but was still a beginner to the Pokemon world like the others in his eyes. Sure he may have an innate ability to understand Pokemon but honestly someone of more note could've been picked for the task at hand. Like his grandson Gary perhaps. No, no, that was simply love for family rearing its head. Favoritism would not be shown in this decision. Perhaps letting the Pokemon decide would be the answer….

(On the Ranch) (Flareon's POV)

I was sitting in the shade with Arcanine while we discussed which berries tasted the best. Arcanine stood firmly by Sitrus berries stating years of experience eating them at different temperatures, ripeness, and continents made him an expert at this selection. I however thought that Rawst berries were the more obviously delicious choice of snack. While the odd blue color did make them strikingly different the cool and refreshing taste they ALWAYS gave out would stay a stark reminder in my mind as to why they were such an awesome choice. Suddenly smelling someone or something familiar I reared my head up to look down the small hill I was situated at, my companion following my lead shortly after.

The gray haired Oak was approaching with two small sniveling humans. One was taller than the other child with dark black hair matted down by a black cap with a black vest/green shirt combo and blue jeans. The smaller human that was currently yelling to Oak was shorter with sandy brown hair and wore a blue shirt and cargo shorts. Once the three stopped at the hill and looked at the two of them several things happened at once. Oak got down on one knee to talk to everyone only for the shorter human to rush forward unexpectedly. The taller child swerved out of the way of the child's frantic rush. And I bared my fangs to defend myself from the midget. All these happened in a split second before I made my decision. I bit the midget human on the fleshy part of his arm hard before he could attack me.

The midget human screamed and Oak looked at me alarmed and somewhat angry. The taller child and Arcanine simply watched in surprise at my actions. Oak gathered himself before sternly staring directly at me as I stood over the child I was biting and saying, "Flareon you will get off my grandson this INSTANT!" I held on not really caring for Oak's words and began to growl at him while the child began to scream in pain.

"ARCANINE EXTREMESPEED!", Oak yelled. I flinched and immediately was barreled away at a high speed because of Arcanine crashing into me full force. I rolled to my feet to face Arcanine as he growled at me angrily while rising to his full monstrous height. "Pup, he began, "I was there when the child Gary was born and he is my master's grandchild. If you shed his blood again I shall rip you to shreds." I shakily nodded at the Arcanine feeling the bloodlust oozing from his words. This was the scary demon I had faced in our first meeting.

I looked to the human child to see him sitting up cradling his bleeding arm while crying. He had a large amount of blood oozing down his arms and coming down to his knees. Oak kneeled next to him ripping his lab coat to tend to the wound. The other human looked at me curiously with his head tilted to the side. Oak sighed off to the side and I immediately glanced at him. " I was going to allow these two to meet you and see which one you picked yourself Flareon", he said, "But if you're going to be this hostile towards children I might have to either release you in a different area or put you down."

I looked up in surprise at his words and considered them. Would the old human actually go through with the threat of putting me down or would he let me go be free again? "I'll take him", someone quietly muttered. I looked sharply behind me to see the other human child kneeling directly behind me looking at me from beneath the shadow of his hat. He had dark green eyes the color of a forest. I walked towards him unafraid mind you because fuck that shit and I began to sniff him.

Cautiously because I wanted to be aware if he wanted revenge for his midget friend but close enough to show I wasn't scared. He stared back at me bashfully but firm with his large eyes so I got closer. "Flareon if you bite him…..I swear to fucking God I rarely curse but there won't be any more Flareons in this area ever again", Oak said. I paused my steps looking back at the gray haired Oak with wide eyes while Arcanine joined me. Even the child in my peripheral widened his eyes marginally.

Never in the time that I had been around Oak had he ever cursed even with all that I had done. This child must be worth something….. I finished my step towards the child and brought my face close to his face to see if he would flinch. He looked back at me and replied, "I might be a child but even I'm not stupid enough to run towards a wild Flareon." He smirked at the end of the sentence back at Gary. Gary immediately stopped crying and yelled back, "Yea well I didn't like the stupid thing anyway, fucking mutt bit me and I might die now." Oak immediately smacked Gary over the head frowning severely at him while the child cowered under his grandfather's stare.

Finally softening his eyes Oak hugged his grandson uncaring of the blood that was soaking him and Gary. "I'm so glad you have the strength to speak such vulgar words because you need stitches. Come I'll fly you on my Pidgeot out towards Vermillion's City Pokemon Center", he offered. Gary immediately perked up but began to hiss at the pain coming from his arm. Oak looked up at that moment and said to his Arcanine, "Old friend please take Gary to the lab so I can prep him to leave. I've got to talk to these two." Arcanine nodded and walked past the Oak pair before stopping before the Flareon and the boy.

Looking at them both he looked directly at me and said, "I look forward to seeing how you grow young Flareon. In a test of flames between true Fire Pokemon." I nodded not understanding what a "test of flames" means but looking forward to meeting him in the future. Arcanine then bent forward and picked up Gary by the back of his shirt bounding in large leaps back towards the lab while Gary screamed in delight.

Oak rose to his full height to look at me and the human boy before sighing. In my head I was pretty sure he was going to relocate me somewhere new but I kept my face neutral to wait for his answer. There was no way I would show weakness in front of Oak or this shitty little human. Oak stared at the boy and I before saying, "If you really desire to keep him it will be hard work and a long journey ahead of you both. Do you even have a goal to accomplish once you leave this town?" The boy replied firmly, "I want to be the new undisputed Pokemon master. That will never change." I looked up at his face to see a look of determination and steel in his eyes. Eyes that told me he was a survivor as well as someone who could make hard choices.

I looked back down at Oak only to see him shake his head at the boy's declaration. He looked up at us and replied, "I do not know how well you will do on this journey. And with your rough childhood I expect you to make harsh decisions far easier. But don't lose sight of your love of Pokemon and I believe you will do quite well out there. There is a special pack I made for you in mind in my house. Take the Flareon with you if you still want to. You may leave tonight as I know you don't care for the big event of those leaving tomorrow." I licked my lips at the sound of the event. All of the smarter Pokemon in the surrounding forest sent out their young to gain experience against the new trainers while they were supervised. It was a perfect playground for me to come through and steal berries and Pokefood left unsupervised. The sounds of crying children was music to my ears as they were left with naught a bite of food to eat through the night.

The boy nodded thankfully and looked at me. He brought out a Poke Ball to throw at me before Oak stopped him. "He doesn't like to be in a Poke Ball", Oak said, "That was going to be one of the stipulations I gave the two of you about taking him." The boy nodded and withdrew his Poke Ball while I stopped my snarling at the tallish child. Oak looked to me and kneeled down to my height. He reached out to me and I came forward hesitantly but without fear showing on my face.

Pulling me close he whispered in my ear, "Take care of the boy and I promise he will treat you right. Attempt to harm him and I've no doubt he can take care of himself and you if need be." I snorted in my mind at this statement. That shy piece of shit could kill me? Only when those idiot Rattata could fly would that child be able to kill me. I nodded once to Oak to show I understood before calmly trotting back to the boy. I would plan my escape after we left the watchful eyes of Oak. Oak stood up and motioned for the two of us to follow him as I began to slowly formulate plans on how to ditch this fucking kid…

(4 hours latter)

The boy and I stood a little ways from the place called Pallet Town now that I had finally learned its name. We left with little excitement as I trotted beside the now backpacked boy in the same clothes he wore when he met me except now he had traveling boots. The only odd thing I could see from his supplies was the knife hanging from a thread attached to his belt loop. So that was what Oak meant huh. Still I'd faced two or three knives before and this midget would be no different. We walked down the road unopposed as the Pokemon in the forest gave us a wide berth as they connected the dots regarding who I was. It gave me a smug sense of satisfaction knowing those bastards still recognized my person even in a new evolution.

Suddenly the boy stopped and looked down at me calmly. I myself stopped and looked back at him awaiting his assault or surprise attack. He kneeled down to my level suddenly and staring directly at me said, "I want to be a Pokemon Master. You don't have to accompany me on this journey I just wanted to set you free from Professor Oak." I looked at him astonished as he paused momentarily. He then said, "I am going to do whatever it takes and I don't want an unwilling partner. I believe you can be a powerful Flareon. Even more powerful than Professor Oak's renowned Arcanine. I will leave you some food first so that you can think about my proposal."

He pulled out a different can of PokeFood that I had never seen before. It had a gold trim around the purple label and had no words on the can. But when he opened it the smell of heaven assaulted my fucking nostrils! What was in that fucking can?! He looked at me and began to smirk, "You like? I make my own PokeFood and I went in my place to get all of the ingredients I use to make my own special kind. I have enough for 2 months straight if we use it right." He put the can down and I immediately shoved my face into it to scarf down that delicious smell. And the taste! The taste was like the best meat I had ever had seasoned with the best berries and sauce!

When I was finished I sat down on my haunches dejected at the lack of PokeFood in the can. The boy looked at me and said, "Well you ate so have you made a decision." I could see he was tensing ready to see if I was to make a move on his person for more. Good the boy was wary of me and respected my power. And he had delicious food. My pride told me to either steal the food from him or go back to my freedom without it. My stomach told me that I fucking loved what he gave me and I want some more.

Decisions, decisions, what shall I do? My stomach grumbled again and my mind was set. There was no way I was leaving that delicious food. When he ran out in two months then I'd leave him. But first what to do to show him I'm staying. I walked to the boy and nudged his knee. When he reached his hand down slowly I refrained from biting it and licked it a couple times before setting on my haunches beside him. "Well, he began, "I'm happy to have you as my first partner. It will be a hard road but I shall treat you right. And I know Professor Oak didn't give you my name and that you're smarter than the average Pokemon."

I blinked at his statement and how truthful he was. Perhaps he would be worth something besides human shit on my list in the far future. "My name is…B and if you earn more of my trust you can learn my full name", he said. I nodded and walked with B down the road to whatever in Arceus's name the next destination was. All I knew was I wanted more of that delicious PokeFood he had in his pack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flareon

Level 16:

Move set: Bite (Dark), Ember (Fire), Tail Whip (Normal), Quick Attack (Normal), Growl (Normal),

Personality: Still very feral even though technically owned Flareon does not desire much contact with humans. Very devious especially for a Pokemon he is capable of bloodshed. Caution should be advised for humans who first meet this Pokemon and are alone with it.

 **Author's Note**

 **The story will begin and continue with Flareon continuing to have dark undertones and plans that will not benefit the pair. I have the 5** **th** **chapter planned and halfway written but want to give you guys the 6** **th** **chapter soon. I'm just thankful for the reads I've been getting. Been reviewing and acting as beta for a lot of people so it's kind of a nice feeling to put out my shit. Hopefully you guys like it. The story will continue with B continuing to be wary of his new Flareon but thinking Flareon will fight for him as he is B's "supposed" partner**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter Five**

(B's POV)

Flareon was a very cautious Pokemon and it showed with his actions. There was elegance in his moments as well as pride. His tail would swish left and right freely and his eyes wandered aimlessly through the surroundings taking in everything of note. He was a lazy but very deadly and prideful partner to have. We had left Route 1 a day ago and were now coming onto Viridian City. The first Pokemon battle we had with one another was certainly an experience I wouldn't forget…

(Flashback 5 hours ago)

" _Flareon I've yet to see how you fare against any wild Pokemon", said B, "Why don't you show me what you can do without me commanding you and then we'll see how well we work together." Flareon looked over his shoulder at me before nodding once in what I took as acceptance._

 _As I looked around for a wild Pokemon for Flareon to practice on he bounded off. When I swiveled around to look for him Flareon came bounding back holding a baby Pidgey. The baby Pidgey twitched weakly in Flareon's mouth as Flareon stopped right in front of me. Suddenly we both heard lots of movements in the trees and many wings beating at the same time._

 _A quartet of angry looking Pidgey and one furious Pidgeotto beat their wings furiously over the tree line. Spotting me and the baby Pidgey in Flareon's mouth they dived toward us for the infant. I prepped my knife ready to defend myself if they came towards me but Flareon showed me just how exceptional of a Pokemon he was._

 _Spitting the baby Pidgey out of his mouth Flareon ran forward to meet the closest airborne Pidgey before jumping into the air and using Bite on its wing. Dragging it to the ground in his mouth he shook it furiously before letting it go and simultaneously firing an Ember at it knocking it unconscious on the ground. Seeing the other 3 Pidgey and the Pidgeotto coming around for another pass he took aim before firing two more quick shots of Ember hitting two more Pidgey in the face and allowing them to swerve headfirst into nearby trees._

 _The last Pidgey came forward with a Tackle while the Pidgeotto stayed behind and let loose a Gust toward Flareon. Flareon dodged the Gust and jumped backwards toward the baby Pidgey. The Pidgey seeing its target stand dangerously close to the downed baby Pidgey began to slow down which Flareon took advantage of. Bounding forward Flareon's run turned into a Quick Attack in which he smacked the low flying Pidgey to the ground. And a Tail Whip to the face to finish it off._

 _The Pidgeotto shrieked dangerously while Flareon just used Growl and stood his ground. The Pidgeotto then banked left and came rushing forward with a Quick Attack towards Flareon. Flareon dodged to the left before firing multiple Ember at the Pokemon only for it to bank right dodging them. Flareon then immediately ran forward into a Quick Attack before jumping into the air to meet the Pidgeotto. Seeing the Pidgeotto come flying toward him he shot a barrage of Ember at the Pidgeotto catching it all over its body. The Pidgeotto crashed to the ground only for Flareon to meet it with a vicious Tackle knocking it into a nearby tree trunk unforgivingly._

 _The clearing was quiet with only the weak chirping of the baby Pidgey. Flareon looked back at my astonished face with a blank expression only to seemingly smirk at the end. Wagging his tail happily Flareon trotted forward away from the very decisive 1v5 victory. Shaking my head I could only chuckle realizing that I was very lucky to have a partner this strong at the very beginning of my journey. Hopefully I could actually work with him successfully._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Flareon it seemed was very capable of defending himself without my orders and could think on the fly. Or was a very calculative Pokemon and knew exactly what it was doing. Until shown otherwise I was going to lean toward the first idea. We were about to enter Viridian City so I had to see for myself if Flareon would follow orders before we got to the first gym.

(Flareon's POV)

The human was quiet while we continued down the road awhile after my decisive victory. The strategies I had used against those fucking birds worked even better now that I could shoot Ember out of my mouth. I couldn't wait until I learned Flamethrower and could barbecue everything in my path. Suddenly the human said, "Look there are some trainers up ahead we could practice on." Stopping I looked ahead to see Gary the boy whose arm I had bitten earlier and another midget human.

The first midget human had a cast over his arm and was talking to the second midget human who had a cap similar to B's and a yellow thing on his shoulder. B stopped recognizing the two apparently and yelled out, "Ash! Gary! Is that you?"

The two humans looked towards me before having different reactions. One flinched at the sight of me but the other jumped in the air before running towards the two of us. B put himself in front of me (probably to protect the human) and waited for the two to come closer.

The child with the now identified yellow rat on his shoulder stopped in front of B and yelled, "Hey B! Wow it's so good to see you! What kind of Pokemon is that?" B responded, "It's a Flareon and I wouldn't run at it so quickly next time Ash." "Yea Ash, I really wouldn't", Gary seconded, "That's the Pokemon I was about to tell you that injured me. He even broke some of my arm when he bit me." Ash recoiled and looked at me fearfully while stuttering, "B…B you le..let..your Flareon bite Gary? Why would you do that?"

B shrugged while I smirked at the boy and his yellow rat. "Gary shouldn't have ran at a wild Pokemon without caution. He paid for his actions", B said. Gary shook his head before adding angrily, "Yea because of that fucking mutt I have to wait a whole week before Gramps will even think of letting me start my Pokemon journey. Letting this fuckhead ahead of me to fuck around for whoever knows long when I could be hallway to being a Pokemon Champion!"

I growled dangerously at Gary and both of the midget humans backed up fearfully. No one calls me a fucking mutt and lives. I was just about to stalk forward before B put a hand on my back unexpectedly. I looked back at him to see him shaking his head sternly. Looking back at the scared little shits I grunted once and stopped walking forward.

B nodded at me before looking at the two and saying, "Hey Ash. I know Gary didn't get his first Pokemon yet because of his injury but I see you've got your Pikachu. Want to battle me?" Ash looked fearful for a second before changing into a determined look at the two of us. He replied, "Yea Pikachu can take that Flareon down!" The rat nodded once and growled at me like a cute worthless yellow mouse would. I said nothing back to it only looking at B in exasperation. I really had to do this shit now?!

Gary stood to the side of the road in between as the so called referee. We stood on one side while the yellow rat and the midget stood on the other. "Begin", yelled Gary. Immediately I ran forward to the Pikachu while Ash commanded it to use Spark. I dodged to the left and right of the small shocks while B yelled out, "Flareon jump forward and use Quick Attack!" I ignored him deciding I would Bite the little fucker into unconsciousness. I got close to the Pikachu and bit him roughly before feeling electric shocks tingle through my body.

I backed up wincing as a stray shock ran up my body. Even the rat's fur was harmful? Ash yelled triumphantly and said, "There you go Pikachu now Thunderbolt!" The Pikachu yelled and then let loose a giant bolt of electricity towards me. I dodged ignoring the order B was yelling in the background and circled the Pikachu. While I was running around it I heard "…areon use Quick Attack around it and then knock it up in the air with a Tail Whip."

Feeling this was a good plan I followed it just for fuck's sake. I ran around the rat using Quick Attack before coming in it's blindside to smack it in the air with my own busy tail. From there I didn't need any human help. As the Pikachu was landing I jumped above it and launched a barrage of Ember towards its body. The Pikachu dodged and landed on all fours only for me to land and immediately Tackle it following up with a vicious Bite to the tail. I crunched down even harder on the tail ignoring the pain of the electricity before I heard something small snap in my ears.

Apparently the rat's trainer heard it too because he immediately yelled, "I forfeit! I forfeit! Pikachu is hurt!" B looked to me astonished and I only walked back towards him. He was kinda smart I suppose helping me out with that one strategy. Not very imposing though. Finally B looked towards Ash who was cradling the Pikachu. The rat's tail had bent at one of the points harshly and looked quite painful. Ash cradled his unconscious Pikachu with tears in his eyes while Gary came forward to accompany him.

As we walked towards them I heard Gary only briefly say, "…not his fault ya know. That Flareon is still pretty wild Gramps told me. If it can do this to me then a small little Pikachu is in grave danger Ash." Ash looked up with tears in his eyes saying, "No! This is too far Gary! That Pokemon has to be put down! B can just get another stupid Pokemon. Look at what he and his Flareon did to my Pikachu!" B stepped forward closer to the boys and replied, "Ash I'm deeply sorry for what happened to your Pikachu. Flareon still doesn't listen to all of my commands but I didn't think he'd do that. Still though like when we watched the Elite Four battle challengers Pokemon can kill humans and other Pokemon. We were in a battle and my Flareon was just too strong for yours. I'm sorry."

Ash shook his head in denial, "It's all your fault! I'm going back to Professor Oak after I get Pikachu healed. He'll get that mutt taken away from you! You don't deserve to go for the Pokemon Champion spot!" B stilled for a moment and I glanced at him to see an unreadable face. The tearful boy and his friend stared back waiting for a response. Gary spoke up saying, "Now Ashy boy that's not his fault…."

"Yes it isn't my fault Ash", my trainer interrupted, "Your Pikachu was no match for my Flareon. If you feel that I'm a problem then don't attempt to become Champion. That's my spot and only the strong will get there." B walked past the two midgets and motioned for me to follow him which I slowly did. I sneered back at the two sniveling humans as we got further away from them down the road.

A short distance away we heard "B if you think I'm giving up you're wrong! You're the one who should get out of my way cause I'm gonna win the Pokemon League. You hear me!" We walked towards Viridian City in silence leaving the two children behind our backs. Along the way I thought I saw the human behind me smirk slightly under the shadow of his cap.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter 6**

(Flareon's POV)

I licked my fur to get the charred remains of another Caterpie off my body. The taste didn't really register to my tongue anyway. It was more like eating ash to be honest. Charred Caterpie, Butterfree, Kakuna and Beedrill seemed to be more of an acquired taste I suppose. B walked beside me stoically as we walked through the burning forest. Honestly you'd think a human child would care more if the forest was burning around him. What'd he call this place when we came in? Viridian Forest or some shit like that? Either way this was the absolute worst place for these bugs to live in with this forest fire burning everything to ash.

Honestly we walked in perfectly fine. The "Jim" or "gym" the humans called it was closed so we walked on to the next gym which was apparently through this nice dense forest. I liked my old forest. Plenty of berries and shade alongside a nice source of amusement from the nearby midget humans. This forest was way too humid and didn't even have much berries in it.

Along the way we saw a fiery headed girl standing at the entrance of the forest in front of us. B was walking ahead of me only to stop and stare at her quietly. I walked ahead of him to get past the orange haired human and apparently my tail brushed against her while it was swishing. She screamed rather loudly in fact. In return I attempted to bite her leg for the insult to my ear drums. She dodged back pulling out a Poke Ball in response.

B then ran forward yelling, "Stop! Stop! I'm so sorry Flareon just gets scared easily." I shot a look at him to dare him to repeat the statement but he simply threw a can of deliciousness at me to keep me occupied. I stared at it wondering if he thought I was that stupid of a Flareon but simply shrugged and opened it with my paws while listening to the conversation. Free food was free food fuck it.

"I'm sorry my Flareon attacked you. In his defense you are quite loud and he does have sensitive ears", I heard. "You would take his fucking side over mine?! He almost bit me and I saw the size of his teeth. I would've been hurt for sure", she screeched. "Like I said I'm sorry for his actions. What were you doing standing in front of Viridian Forest anyway?"

The girl shivered out of the corner of my eye before turning to look at the forest. "I don't have a Pokemon that can fly so I have to cross through this shitty forest with all of those nasty bug Pokemon." "So Cerulean City's gym leader Misty is afraid of bug Pokemon. Huh who would've thought?" I paused in my eating to look at this "gym" leader. Apparently as B explained he had to fight (well make me fight) 8 of these people. She wasn't that impressive to look at. Kind of scrawny and a figure that said she was still in the midget human phase before they became adult humans. The air was tense as the last piece of information came out.

The now identified Misty narrowed her eyes while saying, "Huh most beginner trainers don't recognize me before they meet me. How do you know of me? I'm not really that popular", she said. B replied, "Misty Waterflower is the youngest gym leader in Kanto at age 16 and is only older than Johto's "Mad Bug" Bugsy by 5 months. She specializes in water type Pokemon and was once a top contender for the Elite Four Position only to be repeatedly beaten by Bruno "The God of Muscle" for the spot. Her most powerful Pokemon is recognized as her Starmie."

Misty and I paused in response to his assessment of her. I was intrigued by the rapid fire response and implied memorization of these facts. He must've honestly memorized this information to prepare for her. Well hopefully he ran out before we got to her because I hate water and that goes double for this new form. It fucking tires me out way quicker if you put too much on me. Misty balked before replying, "Well aren't you the more informed newbie trainer. Do you even have your first badge?"

B began to walk past her and I walked to catch up to him and get through this shitty forest. "Just leave the badge at the door when I beat you so I can move on", replied B quietly. We then continued into the forest ignoring her unintelligible human rant. Until we ran into the problem that got us where we are now. Fucking bug Pokemon don't respect personal space. And one barrage of Embers apparently fucks up one tree immediately. And now we have a whole fucking forest fire.

So yea we're walking through the forest fire now. Lots of screeching and burning Pokemon. Would look kinda sad if you honestly cared about these Pokemon. But honestly I didn't give a shit I just wanted to lick off this damn ash. B stopped which I thought was incredibly stupid while we we're in the middle of a forest fire. He kneeled down to my level (Ugh I could tear out his throat now) and said, "Now I know once we get through here we'll be at our first gym battle. And I need to know that you can survive on your own in a perilous situation. So you're going to meet me outside of this forest and we'll both face the gym leader together."

I cocked my head to the side and questioned his sanity. Who leaves their Pokemon in a forest fire? Who classifies this stupid shit as training? As if understanding what I was thinking he continued, "You've already angered all the Beedrill. The Butterfree are hunting for you and they're usually very aggressive when angered. These Pokemon will kill you if you stay. So train in here. Survive and find me outside before this forest fire suffocates you. If you can do that then you're ready to start with me on this journey and can easily beat Brock and Misty."

I was still looking at him crazy when a branch dropped and landed on my bushy tail. As I looked up after scampering out from under it he was gone. The fucker left me! And didn't even leave a can of food for encouragement! The little shit was gonna pay when I got out of here. The buzzing of swarms of Butterfree intermittent with Beedrill met my ears moments later. I bounded forward into a run not really knowing which way was the exit and which way was back to my old home. Fuck this I'll take whichever one I find.

The air was suffocating me and the ash that was falling from the trees was stuffing my nose while I ran. Suddenly the path in front of me was blocked by a felled tree as I abruptly stopped and sprinted to the right to avoid the shitloads of green pods that begin glowing and evolving into the pissed off Butterfree flying after me. This shit was crazy! And why the fuck am I running? I stopped and stood my ground only to see a cloud of yellow, purple, and wings descend towards me at a fast pace. Never mind running is a perfectly acceptable option. I resumed my sprinting down the dirt path as much of the forest crackled and roared behind me.

After what seemed like hours of running and dodging broken trees I finally came to a part of the forest that had an even larger tree line and what looked like a fence behind that. As I bounded forward with renewed energy I then realized my mistake. Hovering over the fence was a gigantic cloud of Beedrill. These stupid bugs had made a fucking trap! The biggest one in the front then charged forward as I skidded to a stop aiming its humongous drill at my head. I dodged to the right before ripping the offending arm off with my teeth. Hundreds more came and my life soon only became dodging while periodically firing a barrage of Ember.

The Beedrill were at a disadvantage with their being only one of me so they would run into one another. The leader would zip back in for his one speedy shot but even with his one arm was the most dangerous of all of them. I needed to get out of this trap. Suddenly hearing an even larger buzzing I looked behind me. Fuck! The Butterfree were coming in their own horde to support these bugs. The Beedrill backed off and circled me while the Butterfree joined the circle. I stood my ground as all of the disgusting bugs flew around me. Suddenly I heard a shout of "Ice Beam, Starmie!" from the tree line and a whole chunk of bugs fell to the ground with their wings frozen as well as some nearby trees.

I took the distraction for what it was and bounded for the fence only for another of those blue beams to hit in front of me. I looked back only to see Misty staring directly at me with a serious look on her face. "If you're here where's your trainer?" ,I heard. She suddenly had more to worry about as the swarm of bugs then took her for new opposition as they swarmed towards her. The giant purple standing star (How the fuck is it standing?) began shooting more of those blue beams from a red gem in its center. I raced to the fence only to stop as I actually saw the height of it. I couldn't jump over this shit. I looked to the left and right only to see more burning forest and what looked like a never ending fence. Looks like I'd have to figure out how to dig through this. Patting the ground it first seemed too difficult but as I continued my confidence grew and soon I was digging. Fuck yea I could do this! This shit wasn't too hard. I dug for a couple minutes forward to ensure I wasn't being followed and then dug upwards.

I popped out of the ground and began to crawl out slowly as my legs finally began to feel the ache of running and dodging all those murderous bugs. I raised my nose to sniff the air only to sneeze as ash was still clogged in it. I needed to find a source of water to clean myself. I walked alongside the fence to see if the human was close by.

(30 minutes later)

Apparently Misty was still fighting as I was almost completely knocked over by this humongous wave of water that came over the fence. Instead it left me shivering as I decided to sprint the rest of the way. Anywhere then besides this fucking burning forest that won't leave me alone. As I stopped under a tree my ears twitched as I heard a figure drop to the ground. I swirled and shot out an Ember only for the figure to dodge and reveal itself to be B.

He stood to his full human height and looked down on me. I'll admit I wasn't looking the best but it was this dumbass's fault. Just thinking of what he did to me made my blood boil and I began to growl at him. Fuck the food, I wanted his blood. As if sensing what I was thinking he backed up and moved to the side. 4 cans of the deliciousness laid on the floor behind him as well as a bowl of water. I began to salivate. He's only let me have one at a time! Four at a time would be magnificent!

But then I shook my head. I'm no one's pet and he wouldn't appease me easily. No this retribution was earned. I began to growl at him again and began to circle him. The throat I decided. Let him bleed out while I raid his delicious food. He pulled out his knife to the side and eyed me calmly. It was a long black knife with one side of the tip serrated and blended in with the night. The handle was red and I could smell a faint amount of blood coming from it just close to me. He had used this knife before on something or someone. He stood there calmly and confidently as if he could take me and win.

I didn't stop because I was scared. I stopped and wondered whether I should just take the food and kill him later. My pride demanded that I pay him back for leaving me to die. But my stomach and fatigue said I might lose this battle and best to kill him when he's in the same state as me. War was never won quickly. Just like the silent wars with my siblings that would last months but were never announced when over I decided I could wait. Revenge would build and my opportunity would come. I walked forward with pride to the bowl and ignored him as I began to clean my nose of ash.

I then began to open the cans and eat. My revenge might include me facing these gym leaders but it would be worth it. I looked back at him to see him smiling at me while I devoured his food. I narrowed my eyes as he looked at me as if I was some household Pokemon. When I kill you it will be savored. I turned back to the delicious food that was in front of me and a small smile formed. At least the fucking food was good while I bided my time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flareon

Level 18

Moveset: Bite (Dark), Ember (Fire), Tail Whip (Normal), Quick Attack (Normal), Growl (Normal), Dig (Ground)

Personality: Still very feral even though technically owned Flareon merely acts as if he is docile. Very devious especially for a Pokemon he is capable of bloodshed. Capable of holding a grudge and instantaneous random violence Flareon should be closely monitored if you have wronged him. Chances are he has not forgotten the supposed slight.

 **Author's Note**

 **Flareon will continue his journey with B and the Pokemon League journey. For how long depends on when the opportunity will arise for Flareon's revenge. The next chapter will have Flareon going against his first gym leader, Brock. A feral Flareon in a gym as peaceful as Brock's is not going to be good. For anyone really. No pairings are for certain but I am leaning towards a woman who is older than my OC. The blood and gore will continue and I hope you guys like the dark undertone I keep with the story. Read for your amusement or don't read I don't give a shit. But I hope you guys enjoy your day and are safe. Honestly I'm looking forward to the possibility of killing a human with this Flareon hahaha.**

 **Peace Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter Seven**

(Flareon's POV)

We made it to the next city that had the first gym I was supposed to face. The town was dark as we walked in under the cover of night. B led me towards a red building with a PokeBall emblazoned on the front. As we went inside I saw it was full to the brim with midget humans all talking animatedly towards one another. Several stares were thrown towards me, many of them being that of amazement or jealously. Filthy humans. As long as they didn't come forward to touch me I was fine with their worthless stares.

The tall pink human behind the counter looked at me curiously but had an air of confidence and gentleness. B motioned to the counter and I looked at him distastefully but jumped up there anyway. The pink haired human finally exclaimed, "We don't get many Eeeveelutions around this area. How did you come upon an Eevee so early in your journey?" B simply sported a small smirk and responded, "Could you heal him while he's not in a Poke Ball? He doesn't prefer to be caged in those."

She frowned but pulled out some contraption from next to her feet. "We don't usually have these cases but I'm always prepared. Hold still Flareon." Suddenly a bright golden light shown on top of me and I began to feel refreshed. As if I was being pampered, fed, and had a wonderful nap at the same time. The light seemed to be healing me of all that exhaustion I still had from earlier. Abruptly it stopped but I was very happy. This pink haired human was OK in my book. If she needed help and I gave a fuck at the time I'd definitely assist her. I licked her hand once before jumping down and heading to the door. B nodded and gave his quiet thanks before walking after me outside.

I stopped outside obviously not knowing where the fuck I was going and waited for him to lead me. Instead he did that stupid thing where he kneels down to my height (ugh why do you tempt me) and began to talk to me.

"Honestly this might be a bit hard for you but I'm pretty sure you'll tough it out. Be vicious and listen to me but also your instincts. These Pokemon can take it if you come at them with killing intent."

I blinked at him not understanding his logic somewhat. I thought humans frowned upon murder. Such an interesting human to command a Pokemon to move with killing intent. He rose up and paused before looking back at me from under the shadow of his cap. "Today begins my official journey. If you're with me you win. If not then remedial training is in order." He walked forward confidently towards a large circular building in the distance. I pondered on the menacing undertone of his statement before trotting forward. He better reward me when I win this stupid fight.

The gym was made mainly of rock and had stone pillars as decoration around the entrance. As we walked inside there was a fat man standing next to the entrance with glasses. I stared at him as we walked by and he stared back at me in perhaps amazement or desire. He then walked forward to talk to us but I growled at him dangerously. The human whimpered and then ran outside of the door behind us. B looked at the fat human before walking forward past two stone statues of some sort of tall Pokemon. As we began to walk on the now rocky ground a child in some hiking gear stepped forward.

"If you want to face Brock you'll have to wait till morning. He's not here at this time of night." B stared at the boy for a long time. Even I looked up after a couple moments of silence wondering what the fuck was going on. Finally the boy began to walk forward saying, "I'm going to need you to leave now or be escorted out by force if you refuse. The gym is closing." B finally looked up at that statement with an unreadable look in his eyes. "I have to beat you tomorrow to get to Brock don't I?" The boy nodded and replied, "Yes, it's just me and Timmy but you have to wait tomorrow. Please leave." B stepped forward and pointed at the boy.

"If I beat the both of you one of you has to call Brock to come forward this evening. I don't have time to wait till the morning." The boy shook his head but it seemed B was very serious on his decision. "Flareon shoot an Ember at his feet to show how serious we are." I didn't hesitate ready to just burn the human and hurtled an Ember right at the tips of the boy's shoes. He yelped and fell back on his ass before rising while another midget human came from around on of the large rock pillars surrounding the arena landscape.

The second human ran forward with the same type of clothing and skidded next to the first downed human. "Tim are you hurt? Are they attacking you?"

"Yes they don't want to wait for Brock, Timmy. We have to get them out so yeah we're allowed to do two versus one this time. Brock would understand that we were defending ourselves."

I stood defiantly and ready for whatever Pokemon they were going to bring out. I glanced back at B to see him not even paying attention to me and more on the two children. I looked back forward to see two Poke Balls come forward and release their payload.

Two rock balls with eyes, mouths and muscled arms came out of the blinding light. They glanced at each other and back to their masters. The two children stood together and one said, "Geodude we need to beat them to get them to leave. We're gonna win this!" Both creatures now identified as Geodude began jumping up and down using only their arm strength. "Remember what I said outside Flareon. This is only a warm up before Brock so let's see how you do", B said behind me. I lowered my stance and got myself ready for these weird rock Pokemon. Just another challenge before I escape this human. "Geodude, Geodude, Geodude", both of the Pokemon chanted in unison.

"Flareon use Quick Attack", B commanded. I glanced at him for a moment before seeing him glare at me slightly. I then rushed forward at my quickest speed for the one on the right that was still in midair from his hop. I ran into him and stayed on top of his body as it skidded over the hard rocky ground. Man these things were fucking hard. As we stopped skidding I then reared my head back to shoot an Ember point blank into this thing's face.

I was blindsided by the other Geodude tackling me from behind. I flipped before landing on my feet and bounding forward with another Quick Attack. "Geodude Harden!" the child on the left yelled. The Geodude flashed silver once before I jumped and ran into him. He took the hit without flinching or moving and I groaned at how hard I hit him. Fuck that hurt my head. "Geodude, Rock Throw on the both of them." I looked back to see the earlier Geodude pick up a slap of rock from the ground and throw it in the air to land on me and the one in front of me. I dodged out of the danger and stood my ground as the two reconnected with one another in front of me. "Flareon lead up with an Ember before using Dig".

I shot a barrage of Ember at the Geodude who tackled me from behind before I dug underneath the ground as quickly as possible. The Ember impacted against the Geodude and battered him with little effect but left scratches to his body. As I was digging I grumbled to myself. Filthy humans don't understand how hard it is to dig and jump out. I poked a hole in the top cover to see where I was. I was next to one Geodude as both of their trainers yelled at them to stay vigilant. Narrowing my eyes I jumped out on the closest one with its back facing me. Hitting it squarely in the back as hard as I could I knocked it onto its brethren and made them bounce off the floor together.

I landed gracefully and turned towards the humans. With those two Pokemon taken care of we fight the humans now don't we? "Flareon pay attention there's one still up." I glanced to my left to see one Geodude rolling his unconscious brethren off of him. I ran forward with a Quick Attack and attempted to Bite him into unconsciousness. They're actually made of rocks apparently and I chipped my tooth. But they can still feel pain as it attempted to rip me off its head while flailing wildly. I let go after it reached onto me and threw me harshly to the side. "Geodude Rock Throw, let's go!" I began bounding around the Geodude in circles as it began to throw large rocks at me that splintered out into pebbles and peppered me harshly.

"Flareon keep dodging and use Dig once more followed by your strongest Ember." I kept running until the Geodude paused then jumped into the ground digging furiously. While I began digging I also started to build heat at the back of my throat.

Shooting out fire is a tricky business. The less heat means it's faster but weaker. But the more flame you put into it the stronger and more exhausting it is for me. My strongest could knock over a tree but left me halfway exhausted. The orb began to grow larger in my mouth as I was digging and I soon began to struggle to hold it in. The heat of it could be felt as my whole body began to rise in temperature especially my mane. This one would probably be my strongest ever if I guessed. Wonder if I'd kill it with this?

As I peeked out again the Geodude was bouncing over the arena making it hard for me to aim at him. But soon made the mistake of jumping again in a trajectory I could meet. I jumped out of the ground catching it by surprise and buried my shoulder into the center of his face. As we fell I then released the large Ember I was holding at the back of my throat and watched in satisfaction as it carried the Geodude into the ground further away with a large crash and smoke.

Landing and trotting over to B I looked to see how my opponents were faring. Both humans kneeled over a scorched Geodude that was blackened and still had wisps of fire clinging to him. The Geodude was obviously unconscious but would twitch in pain because of the fire still on him. One of the humans quickly threw a Poke Ball at him before they both rose and looked towards us. As they walked forward we walked toward to meet them as I smirked at my victory. I growled at the two of them and they glanced at me fearfully before one of them said, "Your Flareon is very strong to beat both of us at the same time. Brock will want to see this for himself. We'll be right back. You may wait here." They both then jogged to the exit to gather their leader to face us.

B looked to me and said, "You handled them well but you must keep better awareness of your surroundings. Brock will have a Geodude and an Onix so use the same strategy with the Geodude but listen to me for the Onix. It will come as a surprise to you. Also he probably will come at you harder than a regular contender because of what we did."

After speaking he simply sat on the ground next to me and pulled out a purple spray bottle. I looked at him daring him to spray me with water for no reason. They would come back to find a dead body. He pointed towards the bottle and said, "This is a Potion. It will help you regain the strength like back at the Pokemon Center but less effective." I stared at the bottle before sitting on my haunches and allowing him to spray me a couple times. He was right. This shit simply felt like a summer breeze that woke me up and took some pain away. Suddenly we heard the door open behind us and a man came in instead of the two boys. He had brown hair and an outdoor style of clothing. He was tall but his eyes didn't even look like they were fucking open. This was the leader? He walked past us and to the other side of the arena with an air of seriousness but I could see his fists tighten as he walked past us. The man was angry it seemed.

He stopped facing us from a distance and pulled out a Poke Ball. He then exclaimed, "This is a two Pokemon battle. When one is knocked out or unable to battle you may switch out that Pokemon. When both Pokemon are unable to battle that decides the winner. I hope you're ready for an actual gym leader."

B smirked and simply nodded towards me. I walked forward and got ready for whatever came out at me first. Let's see how strong these gym leader Pokemon are.

(B's POV) (25 minutes later)

Brock was apparently extremely angry at the two of us based on the strategies he was using against Flareon. The Geodude was actually easy for Flareon to take out with another Dig and Ember combo. But nothing could apparently prepare him for the first time he would meet an Onix. It was a brutal affair in which I was surprised but proud he was surviving.

It was the most deadly game of tag between Pokemon I had ever witnessed. And Brock was content to just fold his arms and throw out very few commands as his Onix relentlessly chased Flareon underground, above ground, and through the various gym obstacles. I had never seen such an angry and yet speedy Onix. At the moment Flareon was underground attempting to use Dig again on Onix's head as it worked once before. But that soon began to fail as a strategy right afterwards as the Pokemon would pay more specific attention to the ground opening up around it.

Flareon launched out of the ground at that moment fangs bared toward Onix's eyeball and Onix responded in kind. A twist of its head and a Tail Whip right afterwards left Flareon impacting another rock pillar from his short flight. I needed a new strategy. The Onix was going to have to get tired sooner or later. It showed in its movements as it crashed through pillar after pillar with its head at high speed. At that moment it was visibly chasing after Flareon and again crashed through another boulder at high speed. It then turned awkwardly afterwards to keep up with Flareon's quick turns and dead sprints. Flareon apparently had quite the stamina even before I was given it.

Ok think. Onix moves quite fast in a straight line as long as it sees its target. Its head is very hard but it is also its weak point alongside Water and Ground moves. I was suddenly hit with a memory of an Onix I saw going against Sabrina hitting one of the arena walls after a vicious Psychic from her Mr. Mime launched it. At the high speed it went the knockout was swift and left a dent in the Onix's head but not in the wall. I glanced at the walls to see if they could perhaps do the same. They had reinforced steel beams layering the side and sections that looked darker than the others. This perhaps could work.

I called out, "Flareon come back to me I have a plan." Flareon stopped its running abruptly and turned sharply to dodge Onix again before running towards me. Skidding to a stop very close to me he looked up to me in that way that showed he was quite annoyed with me but was dealing with it. He panted very harshly but I believed he could pull out this plan. I kneeled down to his ears and saw him flash me that contemplative look he always does when I get to his height. Perhaps he thinks this is demeaning to him?

"Flareon I'm going to need you to look like you're trying to kill Brock. Aim a barrage of Embers at him when Brock doesn't expect it. Onix will probably panic and rush to block it with its body so he doesn't hurt his head. He shouldn't be able to brake and will probably crash into the reinforced wall headfirst."

He nodded once and glanced back at the Onix. The Onix was reared to its full height and panting even more than Flareon but looked ready to continue. Flareon ran out again and used Quick Attack to run up one of the slanted pillars before launching a barrage of Embers at Onix's face. Onix simply shifted his head and attempted a Bind on Flareon in midair. Flareon shifted his body and landed on Onix's back instead of in its trap. He began to run on the ridged back towards the ground. Onix attempted to flick its tail to launch Flareon but it was much too slow as Flareon was on the ground and running towards Brock's side of the field.

Brock looked much more interested this time as he actively commanded Onix this time. "Onix use Rock Throw to corral him and then use Wrap when Flareon dodges!" Onix slammed his tail into the ground hammering out a large piece of rock before swinging it again in a perfect trajectory to land on Flareon. "Flareon dodge through the smoke of the rocks and launch our plan once you're through." I couldn't see through the aftermath at that point because of the large crash and dust of the Rock Throw. I did hear a significantly large crash after I heard his Ember go off.

(Flareon's POV after B's command)

The rocks were a pain to dodge as you run forward through the fucking things. But I made it through the dust and there was the gym leader in front of me looking confident. I let loose the very large Ember I had been building while I was running directly at him. At that point then the fucker looked horrified at his impending doom. From behind me I could hear a large screech before what looked like a gray blur came rushing headfirst to take the hit. It soon revealed itself to be Onix which somehow used Quick Attack. How the fuck did he do that? The blur took the hit with its body and a body shuddering "CRACK" was heard from something hard impacting something harder. Brock and I looked down the length of Onix's body to see its head slumped against the wall with a large crack running down its forehead. The large spike it once had on the top lay in pieces on the floor next to it head. The fucking thing was definitely unconscious.

Brock ran forward to look at his Onix's head. Yep that thing was knocked the fuck out. I don't know if it would wake up anytime soon but good fucking riddance. All I want right now is to sleep and never see one of those things again. B walked forward to pat me on the head and looked down at me with a look of pride. I let it stay there as I was too tired to Bite him. Honestly if he just scratched behind my right ear so I wouldn't have to that'd be great.

Onix was returned to a Poke Ball before Brock rose slowly and then turned to look at us. He then threw two small objects at us that B then caught. One was a pendant with the design of a rock. "You've earned the badge. Let someone else explain to you the benefits it gives I don't care. The disc has the Technical Machine for Rock Throw. Now get out of my gym. I've got to take care of my family and my Onix needs intensive care thanks to you two." He then jogged past us before stopping and saying without turning his head. "And if you ever return here I'll return the favor for my Onix. Don't ever come back here again."

He then continued to jog out of the gym towards wherever the fuck he decided to go. We walked out shortly after getting past all the debris and cracks on the floor. B held up the badge in the air in what seemed like content. I looked at him and bit his backpack to get some food. Fucker stop holding out on me. He then showed a small smile towards me before reaching in and bringing out 3 cans for me and a bowl that he then filled with water. As I dug in he then sprayed me with one of those Potions and began to pet my mane. It felt a little nice I'll admit. The victory I mean not the petting.

"Honestly I thought we lost for a second. But we should do really well in the future battles if you're this strong. We'll need to catch another Pokemon but I dunno right now. Let's just get some rest for now."

Half the shit he just said I didn't even hear. Mainly all I knew was hunger and exhaustion at that moment. Whatever was coming next I wasn't going to be part of this journey much longer. I smirked as I drank some water. The feeling of victory and superiority was a nice addition though.

(Later that evening in the Pokemon Center call room)

"I'm telling you Misty that Flareon tried to kill me. I had the match won but they pulled of a maneuver that made my Onix critically injure itself. By trying to kill me!"

"Are you serious? Who trained this Flareon?"

"It was a kid closer to your age with a green hat and dark clothing."

"Was the Flareon well trained and going for the kill most of the time of the battle?"

"Yes it was actually. You know him?"

"The kid is really well informed about us. I'm not surprised if he planned out that strategy before he even met you. The Flareon is really tough too. Brought the whole Viridian forest burning down but they can't actively charge them. No one saw them do it."

"I'm telling you Misty he's coming to you next. You might have the type advantage but be careful. I've got to go they're starting to transport Onix to a bigger hospital and I'm going to fly with it. Beat that little shit."

"Bye Brock. Hope that it gets better. And don't worry if he tries to kill my Starmie I'll drown the fucking mutt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flareon

Level 20

Moveset: Bite (Dark), Ember (Fire), Tail Whip (Normal), Quick Attack (Normal), Growl (Normal), Dig (Ground)

Personality: Still very feral even though technically owned Flareon merely acts as if he is docile. Very devious especially for a Pokemon and believes himself superior over others. He is capable of bloodshed. Capable of holding a grudge and instantaneous random violence, Flareon should be closely monitored if you have wronged him. Chances are he has not forgotten the supposed slight. Also surprisingly lazy if given the opportunity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's Note**

 **Holy shit this was a long chapter to write. I loved that I had to rewrite it a couple times and it came out like this though. They won't follow the general plan** **as Pokemon journeys go tho. I made Brock a little angrier then the happy bullshit canon version of him. I won't spoil it but I've got plans for Misty to be a** **more treacherous foe than just a second gym leader to face. But B also has to deal with Flareon's impending planned departure. And how will a 2** **nd** **Pokemon affect the dynamics of the duo? Well that's something for me to figure out while I write this bitch. Leave a review on how you feel the story is going. And if you like how I write the battles and switch POV's. Or if you have an opinion I don't mind.**

 **Thanks for Reading! Leave a Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter Eight**

(B's POV)

Mt. Moon was an uneventful structure. It had the promise of Clefairy and Moon Stone if you knew where to look. And sure one could train their Pokemon in it. But other than those two reasons why go through it? Oh yeah I don't have a flying Pokemon yet. Sigh….

Flareon enjoyed the dark it seemed. He gave a soft orange glow from his coat and moved confidently through the darkness. Perhaps he had night vision? I could catch his eyes glancing throughout the entire cavern but they didn't seem interested. We had passed through a few trainers in this mountain.

They weren't much of a challenge for us. Not even the hikers with their rock Pokemon could faze him after his last decisive win. The only funny thing was seeing his eyes light up at the Bellsprout and Oddish that were brought out. Hope they recovered from those nasty burns.

As we were walking though I began to wonder. How would we beat Misty honestly? I had a plan for all of her Pokemon except her Starmie. It was just simply too strong of a water Pokemon to go with the strategies I had for her weaker Pokemon. Flareon needed to be stronger and develop even more speed. An electric type or grass type Pokemon would be awesome.

As we were walking many tremors quaked around our tunnel bringing down small debris. Flareon stopped and sniffed before growling at something. I stopped as well trusting his judgement. He rarely growled unless he smelled human or I wasn't feeding him enough. Angry meant a snarl that I had learned to watch out for. Many repeated quakes shook the tunnel before larger debris began falling.

"Flareon let's get out of here!" We began running before a large slab of stone fell in front of us. Flareon jumped over it quite smoothly while I had to stop and climb its uneven surface. As I looked up the hole that the slab came from I could hear what sounded like a sledgehammer impacting and breaking stone repeatedly. This might be a Pokemon that's causing the quake. What could it be? "Flareon we're going up this hole I think it's a powerful Pokemon causing these quakes." He turned back to me and huffed before using Quick Attack to quickly leap up the rock I was standing on and grip himself over the ledge reminiscent of someone very good at parkour.

I was much less fluid and as I crawled up on the ledge I saw what he now stood aggressively in front of. A large bald and extremely muscled man with a bushy beard stood in front of us with his arms crossed dressed in only dirty pants. Beside him stood a Hitmonlee with its arms crossed. And behind the both of them was an extremely torn up wall with multiple gouges and craters from what looked like the Hitmonlee's feet. I stood up to my full height and stared back at them defiantly. This trainer and Pokemon were very strong. Perhaps too strong for the two of us.

"Hahahaha, who are you little man? I hope we didn't hurt you in our training regimen. Son here was simply going through his 1,000 kick routine and we forgot what time it is. During the evening this part of the tunnels is less taken."

I replied, "No we're not hurt. But that's a very powerful Hitmonlee you have there. How long have you had it?" The man looked at his Pokemon before grabbing it and hoisting it into a boisterous hug. His muscles contracted around the Pokemon as it attempted to flail and free itself but the man wouldn't budge. He must be even stronger than his Pokemon.

"I've had Son for over 15 years! SON IS EVEN A FATHER! But regardless of that we used to serve under The Fighting Dojo's gym leader before he lost to Sabrina. Scary woman she is I was under the weather when they went to challenge her. We've stayed together since then training our bodies to perfection. Hopefully when I kick the bucket he'll either go be free or go with me in a wonderful fight."

I wonder if I'll ever have that relationship with Flareon. Professor Oak and his Arcanine came to my mind as well. Even when I was younger visiting Professor Oak's ranch Arcanine was a constant companion for Oak and was hardly ever in a Poke Ball. I glanced towards Flareon to see him sitting on his haunches scratching at his ears nonchalantly. Honestly I could've had a worse companion to travel with. But we still don't trust each other fully like these two do.

"Where's Son's child at? Is he a Hitmonlee or a Hitmonchan?", I asked. The man stopped and put down his Hitmonlee who jumped from him but his eyes looked happy. The man raised himself to his full gargantuan height before replying, "Son here had himself an egg somehow when I left him some months past. It's been awhile but the egg has been with us. However neither of us are father material. I take care of myself and Son but if I left he's entirely self-sufficient. We've really just left the egg or carried it with us in our training travels."

I raised my eyebrow at their exclamation. An egg they didn't really want? I could perhaps use this to my advantage. A Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan on my team would be a nice addition for the future. I stepped forward before saying, "Well we could take the egg off of you if you like. It would help greatly in achieving my dream."

The two before us stopped and suddenly adopted a serious demeanor. Even Flareon caught onto it and a snarl began to form on his lips. The man and his Pokemon now looked even more imposing than before. The man took a step forward with his bare feet and then he stomped into the ground shaking the earth some and almost making me lose my balance.

"I would not throw away Son's legacy so carelessly. You must earn things through hard work! If you want to have a part of our legacy you must battle for it. And perhaps then we will see if you are worthy of allowing our legacy to go with you!"

His Hitmonlee stepped forward as well and began to throw rapid kicks in the air. They were all mainly a blur to me and I could not count how many he shot up in the air in those three seconds. We might be in over our heads here. I glanced toward Flareon to see him ready to charge. He glanced back at me before seeing I was staring right at him already. He growled and looked away before sprinting forward into a charge towards the two.

"Flareon stop! We need a plan!", I yelled. Sadly Flareon didn't listen and charged for the Hitmonlee while releasing an Ember. The two males stood there with their arms crossed before both dodging to opposite sides. Hitmonlee then shifted into a fighting stance and waited there while the bearded man returned to folding his arms.

Flareon landed in the spot they once were in before jumping towards the Hitmonlee. "Son use Hi Jump Kick and then Low Kick." As I watched what happened it slowly became apparent to me what was going to happen to Flareon in the battle.

He had jumped too high and would take too long to reach the ground to properly defend himself. The Hitmonlee would rush forward and kick him with those destructive kicks high into the air, perhaps even into the ceiling. Then Flareon would fall to the ground dazed as Hitmonlee set himself up for his next attack. Flareon would launch an Ember in desperate retaliation but the Pokemon would simply dodge before coming behind Flareon's falling body and striking him with a powerful kick either knocking him out or injuring something.

I had to do something. I couldn't let Flareon injure himself over my goals. Steeling my resolve I rushed forward to do something stupid but would save my partner.

(Flareon's POV)

The stupid human like Pokemon had kicked me into the ceiling! How strong was this Pokemon? As I fell I glared hatefully as he waited for me to fall and be vulnerable again. I wasn't some weak shit! I shot down a large Ember but he sped past it and angled himself behind my falling body to strike in the next couple seconds. This would most likely hurt more than the first kick.

I tensed up in preparation for the attack however instead of a crushing foot leaving its imprint in my flank I was bowled over by the stupid human I temporarily travel with. We both rolled a sizeable distance before I got up quicker than him.

I bared my teeth at him to send a message only to stop at the sight before me. The human was cradling his stomach and had blood leaking from his mouth as he curled up on the floor. I looked back at the weird Pokemon to see its leg still outstretched from its last attack and was staring at the two of us in what looked like shock. I can't fucking tell the thing doesn't have a mouth!

The large muscled human walked forward beside his Pokemon with a stern expression. "That was a very foolish move you just did. My Son here can crush boulders without a thought and dent solid steel if he put his mind to it. Stepping in front of one of his kicks as a human almost always results in internal damage. You're body isn't even a fully developed adult. Do you care that little for your safety young one? Are you suicidal?"

The strong human was acting extremely serious a stark difference to the eccentricity he showed earlier. I could hear B's quiet gasps of pain as he struggled to rise to the ground. He wasn't some super hero or exceptional child. He was a child still with a child's body making childish decisions. Internal injuries were no joke for humans and here he injures himself with no pretty pink nurse around to help him. I only looked at him with contempt after this thought. The fucker was going to die and I wouldn't get the last of his food!

B struggled to get to his knees as more blood dribbled down his chin. Truly Flareon had never seen him in such a horrid state. His hair was unruly and his hat was on the ground forgotten leaving his forest green eyes to stare firmly at the muscled man. His clothes were extremely cut up and dirty with a large imprint on the left side of his stomach. Finally after many haggard breaths and no help from anyone around him the boy brought himself to a low stance with both arms covering his injured left side. B looked up at the man before saying, "If I can't earn my partners trust…then I don't deserve him. Nghnnngaah…..If I can't show him or any Pokemon I get how much I care then how will they follow me faithfully?"

After this proclamation he fell back to his knees more pained grunts leaving him after haggard breaths. I looked disinterested at the small speech before turning back to the muscled man. I was going to live through this ordeal and get some deserved revenge from the Hitmonlee. Then I'd leave the human to his death. The tall human stared at us before patting his Hitmonlee on the shoulder and shaking his head. Hitmonlee then dropped out of his fighting stance and waited as his trainer then walked towards me.

Stupid human. You should've stayed with your strong Pokemon. I dashed forward with a Quick Attack before leaping into the air with my jaws wide open. This Bite would rip the muscled human's throat and he'd bleed out very quickly.

Suddenly as my teeth neared his throat the human fluidly dodged underneath me. I was now heading straight towards the Hitmonlee! No matter. As I turned my head back from over my shoulder the last thing I saw was the bottom of a foot rocketing towards my face before darkness.

(B's POV)

The pain was indescribable but I would survive just like in the past. As I struggled to finally get my head from the ground I heard the sound of a heavy impact before a hard THUMP reverberated the ground. I looked up to see Hitmonlee returning to a regular standing position and Flareon laying against the far wall of the tunnel unconscious.

This sight drove me to get up faster so I pushed myself to finally stumble to my feet before robotically walking towards my partner. Nothing else next to me mattered but his health. As I was walking the man's largely built chest stepped in front of my line of vision. I looked up at him to see him staring at me sternly. He stared at me before asking, "Who gave you this Pokemon? He attacked me with killing intent and is quite dangerous for children. How do you train him?"

I replied heatedly, "I'm 15 and not a child. Professor Oak gave him to me because he trusted me to take care of myself. Flareon isn't that bad. He's just easy to anger. When he trusts me more he'll be safer to be around."

The man shook his head. "That Pokemon is still very feral. He also seems to be have a strong battle lust and a keen mind. He knew exactly where to land that Bite to bleed me out in the quickest way. Pokemon like those are the ones who are methodical as well as deadly. You don't even keep him in a Poke Ball. What's keeping him with you?"

I chuckled slightly before the pain hit me from moving my ribs. I thought towards the happier face he would show when I brought out my special Poke food. Probably the food. Man I've got a Pokemon that only travels with me for my gourmet food… I looked up at the man and replied, "He might only be with me for the food. And he might be an asshole. He also is prone to extreme violence. But he's my first Pokemon and we're not giving up. He'll trust me and calm down with some hard work on my part."

The man didn't look pleased with my answer. In fact he looked even more menacing as the silence passed. Suddenly his face broke out into one of the widest grins I had ever seen. He kneeled to my height before exclaiming, "Hard work solves everything young man! In fact you look like you need some help with that Flareon. How about this. I'm going to train the two of you. If I feel that the Flareon isn't a danger for you and others around you I'll let you keep him. And if you exceed my expectations then I'll maybe even give you a surprise. But for now that Pokemon is dangerous and you don't have the strength or will to command that Flareon. I can see it in his eyes he doesn't care for anyone but himself. What do you say? Train with us or let me take you to the nearest hospital and separate you from this feral Flareon."

I looked up at him with disdain. "That's not much of a choice. You know I won't leave Flareon behind." The man chuckled before picking me up bridal style gingerly. I was too weak to protest this action. "I like you young one. You do not have to fear anything of us. We will care for you and your bruised ribs before training the both of you. Son pick up the Flareon we're moving to a new location."

I struggled to look at Flareon from around the man's bulky arms. Flareon was picked up and hung limply from Son's shoulder as we walked into the darkness. Hopefully we would become stronger and closer.

Hopefully he'd trust me even more. As my vision faded into darkness I could hear the man chuckle before saying distantly, "I've always wanted to train someone new. Don't look at me like that Son you'll always be my top protégé. I'll whip these two into lean, mean, fighting machines or my name isn't "Gatling Arm Kobe"!"

 **(Time Skip 1 month later)**

(B's POV)

Kobe was fucking insane was what I would expect many normal people to say when they saw all of his exercises. For a Pokemon that he thought was capable it was almost two times as brutal. Son took it all in stride but Flareon hated it. Every time I would catch a glance of him he was panting and glaring at Son.

Son always looked vaguely happy at those moments. My ribs were recovering way faster than what I expected. Apparently Kobe had much experience with getting injured by Son's rapid fire kicks and was adept at creating healing ointments.

But even being injured wasn't enough for him to stop training me. After perhaps the first day of him carrying me repeating "are you sure?" for over 6 hours gave him the message I was immediately ready to be trained. In what I didn't know at first. He wanted to train me to be able to fight my Pokemon.

Which I could do with a knife but barehanded is next to impossible. But this man in front of me proved me wrong repeatedly when he and Son would spar in front of me. Kobe's punches were blurs even harder to track than Son's kicks and it showed when Son would struggle to hit his trainer or move to defend. Flareon was almost never next to me. Instead one could find him sulking in a corner but looking exhausted at the same time.

At first it was just moving my body fluidly. He would throw multiple rocks and I was supposed to dodge with minimal effort. And as I progressed we moved on to grappling. Which was harder because I was still injured but practicing on Son worked for my practice. Apparently my lanky body would help in this kind of survival fighting.

Since then we've been working on my sprinting and cardio. It's much too tiring to explain all of the shit I had to do in the name of training. I didn't know why all of this self-training was important at first but Kobe made it very clear in the beginning. Flareon didn't respect my strength. He respected action and dominance above everything else in this world. Either I established myself as a caring but dominant partner or I had a Pokemon willing to kill me when he saw fit. So learning how to defend myself correctly was necessary.

As a month finally passed we were in the deep forests outside of Celadon City. I was being run ragged but I could feel differences in my body. I was getting taller and faster. This training was making a difference for my young body. I was more focused on dodging these slow kicks being thrown towards me. Even if they were exaggerated and slow these kicks left bruises and were painful reminders to always take a Pokemon's power seriously. "Stop Son. I think it's time we take a break and you look over Flareon now. He's getting pretty fired up so you're going to have to cool him off." Son's eyes rose in what I've recognized now as delight as he ran off further in the woods.

Kobe dropped down to sit and patted the ground for me to join him. As I sat he began to say, "Honestly kid you're not that bad of a fighter. Still rough around a lot of edges and a beginner but nothing hard work could handle. You have a…..tenacity only someone young like you could show so fiercely. Don't let it burn too bright and overshadow your love of Pokemon. But today marks us separating from one another and choosing different paths."

I listened but my mind was swirling with new thoughts. How had Flareon progressed? Was I getting the egg after all? How far behind in my journey was I?

He patted my knee before continuing, "You're Flareon is a very strong Pokemon. Will grow to be even stronger. Its flames as I've learned are getting much hotter and his speed and power have flourished under our care. He won't enjoy meeting another Hitmonlee that's for sure. Be wary of that. But I feel he's grown quite a lot since the last time you looked at him. Don't forget you still need to be the alpha trainer in this relationship to survive." I nodded firmly before standing up. I needed to see my partner and leave.

Kobe stood up before calling out to the woods, "Tyrogue come on out now!" To my surprise a 2 foot tall Tyrogue came out. But even as small as he was I could see the signs of definition on his arms. He was strong even for his size. Kobe patted the energetic Tyrogue that was throwing combos into the air before saying, "Yea he's way too much of a handful for an old man like me. You're taking him. Preferably in a Poke Ball." I looked to the Tyrogue to see him eying me intently.

I stepped forward and did the same from a distance. We stared for a little while before I said, "Do you want to fight strong people?" He immediately perked up and a small smile formed on my lips. "Well that's what I'm going to do so join me if you want to fight strong opponents on my journey", I finished. He ran forward to me and began softly punching my leg. I pulled out a Poke Ball and dropped it on him capturing him without any trouble. This would be an excellent addition to my team. I just needed to check on my first partner. "Also check your backpack when you leave kid", Kobe added.

As we walked through the foliage we could hear sounds of snarling, large thumps and the smell of smoke lingering in the air. Finally ending in a clearing I was able to glimpse some of what Flareon had to be doing while I was training. Son had a flask in his hands and he chased Flareon all around the clearing as Flareon ran away shooting large embers and digging underground to get away. He was even faster than the last time I saw him and he was holding his dead sprint pace for a considerably long amount of time. Finally after a misjudged sharp right turn Son reached him before dumping water on his tail.

Flareon immediately snarled before coming in for a vicious Bite that's speed was difficult for me to track. It was like he was using Quick Attack at all times. Son raised himself in the position to launch an attack before Flareon then decided to launch an even more impressive Ember than his last viewed strongest. Son's dodge resulted in a nearby tree getting completely felled the embers on it slowly eating up the downed tree.

Son then ran away from Flareon pausing to dump water and stomp out the flames on the tree before hurriedly resuming his sprint away from Flareon. I called out to Flareon, "Flareon come on over here so I can see you for a second."

He stopped chasing Son to look at me with a frown. He then sprinted over to me before skidding to a stop. He quirked his head to the side analyzing me for a second as I did the same to him. His legs had much more definition to them and he looked heavier. He was still the same height but was most definitely a stronger Pokemon then a month ago.

I dropped to one knee looking for any hostility and there was none in his eyes. I then looked him in the eye as I petted him comfortably but confidently. I smiled before saying, "You and me we've got a new partner. And we're going to go to Celadon City to face Erika. You'll love her. Trust me when you get there you'll be happy to fight. Ready for the next challenge partner?"

Flareon looked at me curiously. And I was sure he was ready to shake his head no. But instead he came forward and nuzzled my hand with his nose before licking it. I smiled in victory. My journey was back on track and nothing could stop us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flareon

Level 28:

Move set: Bite (Dark), Ember (Fire), Tail Whip (Normal), Quick Attack (Normal), Growl (Normal), Fire Fang (Fire), Dig (Ground)

Personality: Flareon has come to accept that there are definitely Pokemon that are stronger than him. But that he will only respect those with strength on par with his own or above it. His blood lust has been curbed for those he knows are weaker than him but it is only hidden. He is still a very vicious and devious Pokemon. Flareon's position pertaining to his trainer is still unknown.

Tyrogue

Level 15:

Move set: Tackle (Normal), Bullet Punch (Steel), Counter (Fighting), High Jump Kick (Fighting), Helping Hand (Normal), Foresight (Normal)

Personality: Excited for new challenges and fights. Extremely confident. Very naïve and inexperienced. Strong will. Will most likely be a strong Pokemon like its progenitor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry it's been awhile but I've been working and attending to different projects. SO finally B is continuing with his journey and finally has a second partner. The story will move on and encounter new foes as well as challenges that will affect Flareon's future. Also there will probably be a gym leader battle soon as well. It will definitely be an exciting next chapter to read as I want to introduce and input many things I think you guys will like.**

 **Get some head guys and girls you've earned it.**

 **BlackCat**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter Nine**

(Flareon's POV)

We were off again on this "adventure". Except now we were joined by a hyperactive Pokemon/human hybrid. This Tyrona…. whatever the fuck his name was so fucking energetic. Literally we could not walk without this thing not zipping around us. The limitless energy it had was extremely annoying.

B enjoyed it apparently. Seems like I wasn't the best company for our long walks of silence. Whatever. This was way better than dealing with that torturous long legged fool and his even bigger human counterpart. The things I had to do to get away from those two…. Never want to repeat the experience.

Now apparently we were in need of experience the apparently ever wise B decided. Which was fine with me actually seeing as I was most definitely stronger than when we first met those two muscle bound freaks. I was much faster and my flames were so much more effective against those I wanted to burn. The miniature hybrid simply jumped up and down in excitement. The first Pokemon we ran into was a dark bird with some sort of hat on its head. It seemed to eye me especially as if I was a tasty morsel.

So it made the mistake of rushing me with its pitiful speed. I almost yawned. Much faster than the Pidgey and Pidgeotto back in the old forest but slow motion to me. Dodging was even too strong of a word. "Flareon Growl and then use Fire Fang when it gets close". I was about to ignore it but fuck it I was going to do that anyway. Stupid human. Sooner or later I'll never have to hear from him again. I growled and an audible rumble traveled from my throat to the surrounding area that shook the bird in fright as its flight wavered on the turnaround.

Much better. My earlier Growls would barely affect the Rattata to leave me alone. As the bird now swooped in for a second pass I let the fire form in my jaws. I calmly let it encroach my whole mouth before concentrating it on my fangs. Slowly as I ran forward to meet the bird I could feel the intense heat resonating from inside my mouth and the tips of my fangs. As I overtook the bird's speed and latched my fangs on the bird's hat it squawked in agony as I begin to shake it furiously in my mouth. After the 5th shake I looked down to see the bird limply hanging from what I could see. Huh guess I'm way stronger than what I thought.

I dropped the burnt bird contemptuously and looked back towards B and the other midget. The midget looked awed by my power while B smirked. "Still as ruthless as ever huh. Well that was only one Murkrow. We still need to train Tyrogue and get him up to par for the team." Tyrogue perked up again chanting its name before launching a flurry of punches and kicks that I could pick out but were still quite fast. As we walked through the woods I could hear the sounds of many distant wheels rolling at the same time. And what seemed like loud whirring noises in the distance. B apparently heard it as well.

"We must be close to Cycling Road. There are plenty of people for us to beat and get stronger from." As we were walking though I also picked up the sound of two people arguing. Tyrogue (I think that's its fucking name) was jumping from tree to tree effortlessly before it misjudged its power and broke the next branch it landed on. We heard a heavy thump before we heard two other people yelling out in pain. As B ran forward in alarm and I trotted calmly to see what was happening I saw a child and an adult in all black separate themselves from their tangle alongside the hybrid.

The adult in all black grumbled something darkly before running to a strange machine with wheels in the corner that sped off with a belch of black smoke. "Yea run you coward you sucked anyway!", yelled the child. He turned toward us excited and wide eyed before exclaiming "Is that your Tyrogue and Flareon? So cool! Do you want to battle too? That biker was way too easy!" B stopped checking over the hybrid before smirking and nodding his head silently.

As we stood to one side and the new child stood to the opposite end of the clearing B called out "This will be a two person Pokemon battle obviously. If you have more I don't mind it will just be more practice for my team. So you can start off with your Pokemon first." The boy jumped in the air excitedly before throwing a ball out and yelling "C'mon and beat him up Kenji!" A large bipedal Pokemon with rippling muscles came out of the large blinding light. Its purple skin did nothing to deter one from seeing the many muscles defining its tall form. It flexed confidently before settling in a ready stance.

The hybrid began to jump even more in excitement and ran forward to fight but B put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "That Machoke is much too strong for you. You'll reach his level soon though. Flareon you can take him." I yawned but stepped forward confidently to face this Machoke. Obviously it was strong but could it keep up with my speed? "Machoke start off with a Karate Chop and then follow through with a Low Kick if it misses." I tensed in preparation as the Machoke ran forward in a decent speed. "Flareon launch some Ember at his feet and launch a Quick attack full force!"

I grunted but complied with the order as I formed several flames in my mouth and launched them rapid fire at the approaching behemoth's feet. The Machoke was going too fast and didn't have much control of its speed it seemed as it tumbled over the hot flames and began to trip. I met its chest before it could hit the ground fully with my Quick Attack and winced as I felt its huge muscled chest meet my head. Wow that fucking hurt. But still the speed at which I had come at the Machoke launched it back a small distance as it quickly got up and rubbed its chest a little bit. "C'mon Machoke don't wimp out. Grab it for a Seismic Toss and then use Revenge!" The Machoke exhaled once before launching itself at me again arms outstretched. "Flareon use Dig and Quick Attack once you come out. And Fire Fang when you're in range." I was just going to burn the slow motherfucker and really I didn't need for the fucking human to tell me to do that.

Instead I ran forward slightly slower than the Machoke and launched one of my larger Embers at it. It barreled through the flame immediately and was almost upon me before I got the fuck out of there. Springing back I burrowed under the soil with all the speed I could muster as I felt the vibrations of the Machoke's frame pound even closer like a giant. After several moments of digging I broke the top soil to see the Machoke standing directly atop where I was hiding.

Tensing my muscles and letting the speed of Quick Attack come to my legs I sprang out with all of my strength and tackled the large being. To my amazement it caught me confusedly before beginning to squeeze on my much smaller body. Why the fuck was this thing so strong and big? In my pain and fear I reared my head back and lit my fangs on fire before delivering the strongest Fire Fang I could on the Machoke's arm. It howled in agony as I let the flames I had collected disperse on to what I had bitten. With the amount I had collected in my agony it would definitely leave a burn.

The Machoke staggered backwards while letting go of me. As it let go and I landed back on my feet I spun backwards to launch another large Ember at its face. It fell to the ground with its face smoking shortly afterwards and didn't look like it was getting up. Soon it was captured in a red light that I tracked back to the ball the child was holding. "That Flareon of yours is way too fast! Gotta slow it down. Go Sandshrew!" As I took my stance again I saw a pinkish grey blur rush past me and slam into what I now saw was a yellow-brownish creature with claws on its feet and hands. But the hybrid was beating the shit out of it. "Sandshrew use Fury Swipes", the boy yelled desperately. But from behind me I heard in response "Tyrogue use Counter." The creature's claws glowed white before it launched a flurry of slashes that the Tyrogue beautifully (in my opinion) dodged before launching an uppercut right underneath the creature that launched it back towards its trainer. The creature squirmed shortly before passing out.

The hybrid began to jump in the air excitedly yelling its species name before it ran back to B and began to hug his leg and playfully punch it. B patted its head saying soft words of congratulations but I snorted and turned my head. The hybrid wouldn't catch me with that maneuver. The boy stood there before he yelled out happily, "Wow you just might be my first loss if my last Pokemon loses. Is it okay if I use my last one?" When B nodded in affirmative the boy continued "Alrighty then! Let's win this one with my starter. Wartortle I choose you!" Out of the red light came a slightly bulky blue turtle that had a serious expression on its face. I glanced back to see who would B pick to use in the battle to see him frowning distastefully. Huh what's wrong with him? "I know Wartortle's water attacks will definitely be a match for your Flareon's strong flames. We'll win this!" Oh. That's going to be a problem. Fuck.

I looked at B and shook my head but B returned the hybrid into his Poke ball and looked at me pointedly. The fuck? I wasn't some beast to be commanded! I began to growl but B stood there with a serious expression as if to meet me in combat. From behind me I could hear the boy nervously ask us, "Uh is that Flareon going to attack you? Cuz I'll help you. Don't want you to get hurt." I could hear the turtle begin to take steps forward closer to my tail.

I turned back around to the turtle and snarled before launching myself at him with a Bite. The turtle looked surprised but recovered quickly before it pulled all of its head and appendages into its SHELL?! What the Fuck! What kind of cheating is that? "Wartortle use Rapid Spin!" The turtle then launched its now astonishingly fast shell at my body in a surprise maneuver which struck me quite hard. As I landed the shell then launched a large stream of water which I was unprepared for but barely dodged. It struck my tail barely but soaked it thoroughly and I could feel my internal heat lower from the cold. Ok so it looks like I was fighting. Fuck.

"Flareon avoid those Water Guns. Try to only attack once it comes out of its sturdy shell. You're faster than it!" I kept my eyes solely on the set I could see glaring back at me from inside the darkness of the shell. "Wartortle use Water Gun again and then Bite." The shell then launched several more bursts of water at me which were getting harder to dodge. Suddenly it launched itself at me at impressive speeds with all of its body coming out from fucking hiding. Finally. As I dodged the impromptu tackle I launched an impressive flame at its back only for it to sharply swing its tail forcefully and catch me in the face with it. Fuck that stung.

Obviously this turtle was just as strong as or stronger than me. Just slower. And could shoot shitty fucking water. What do I fucking do now? "Flareon use Dig and then use Growl when you come up followed by Quick Attack." Well that's something I could try. I sprang for the ground only for the Wartortle to react with surprising speed and launch its shell at me forcing me to abandon digging. "Wartortle keep using Rapid Spin to tire him out and stop him from using Dig!" And now even my fucking human can't make a shitty working plan dammit!

The battle slowly devolved to it being like training with the long legged freak except the shell wasn't as strong. Or as fast. I could really keep up the dodging all day. Soon after what was two minutes of dodging became five and was slowly approaching 10. The little human only yelled encouragement for his turtle thinking it was tiring me out. In reality I was tiring it out. The speed it once came at me with was dwindling and it now had to stop before launching itself at me again in short bursts of speed. Finally it stopped in front of its trainer panting heavily but looking at me seriously with its teeth bared. "Flareon you've done your job. Let Tyrogue finish this." I trotted back to B haughtily and threw a smirk over my shoulder as I left. The hybrid came out of the red light as excitedly as it left in the beginning before settling in a serious fighting stance. "Tyrogue use Foresight and then Bullet Punch." The hybrid settled itself remarkably even more calmly closing its eyes and slowing its breathing. "That Pokemon looks so cool! Wartortle we can take it. Use Bite on it!" The turtle then ran forward with its impressive speed from before only to be met with a flurry of speedy punches from Tyrogue before it could even make it past half the clearing.

The turtle crashed back onto his trainer's side of the clearing and laid there in pain before bringing itself back up to all fours very slowly. "C'mon Wartortle you can win let's do that maneuver we practiced all this week okay." The turtle nodded before retreating back to its shell. Slowly it began to spin and then a stream of water came out of one of the holes spinning it even faster. Suddenly it launched itself into the air with that one stream becoming strong enough to propel it and keep it in the air. Then it stopped and another stream then shot out of another hole launching it with now deadly speed at the hybrid.

"Tyrogue meet it head on and use Hi Jump Kick." The hybrid looked unsure at first before a look of determination overcame its eyes and it bent its knees. It then ran towards the speeding shell at a good pace. The hybrid then launched itself into the air leading with its foot out just to smack the turtle right on the back of its shell and propel it into a tree. The after mentioned tree broke in half from the force of the kick and the speed of the shell. The hybrid landed gracefully and looked confused that it landed the maneuver but then brightened up and began jumping up and down while performing flips. "Wartortle!" The boy cried as he ran over behind the wreckage of the tree. Wartortle from our viewpoint laid on the back of his shell unconscious. Probably from when it scrambled its fucking brain on the tree. I nodded at the hybrid in respect from the accomplishment.

After returning the turtle the boy walked over to B (who stayed in one fucking place during the whole battle the weird fuck) and shook his hand. "Wow your Pokemon are strong. This will be my first loss ever. What's your name if we meet one another again in our travels? I'm Samuel." B returned the handshake before grunting out his name which I couldn't fucking hear since he did it so quietly. "You're definitely strong enough to beat Erika. My team beat her and we don't even have that much type advantage over her. Your Flareon is going to demolish her! Well here's your prize money. See you around friend!" The boy ran off further into the woods leaving us to its now peaceful comfort.

After spraying us with some of those healing sprays we all laid under the shade of the tree. I was trying to warm myself up back to acceptable levels while Tyrogue was punching a nearby tree with the intermittent kick. B laid back against another tree while perusing a book as well as a red square object with a flashing light. "Well Tyrogue that battle put you up to level sixteen given some more experience soon you'll be able to evolve. And Flareon you're almost at level twenty nine but you just need more variety in your move set. Come closer guys I'll tell you our next objectives. Here's some food too."

Honestly this little "adventure" was definitely making me stronger. I was more than a match for any of my siblings now. Perhaps even my mother. My mother was one of the quickest things I'd ever seen in my life but now compared to what I've seen now she's not the fastest anymore. I ate slowly as I was thinking and the food still tasted as delicious as the first time. As I watched B ramble on and Tyrogue nod excitedly I began to contemplate when I would leave this venture. Obviously if I stay with him I'll get even stronger. But I don't even know where I am now. Or which direction my old forest is. The only thing I have left to live for really is self-improvement and survival now. This human presents a journey that will keep me fed, strong, and perhaps even comfortable. What the fuck am I saying?! I fucking hate humans.

It'll take more than some tasty food and a quiet human to fucking change my opinion, I'm going to leave soon. That's all there is to this thought process. As I was thinking I missed the hybrid sneaking up upon my bushy tail. Until it grabbed it of course like a fool. I whirled around flames bearing down upon the spot he once was only to be met with emptiness. "Good Flareon you're paying attention. Come on guys we're going to beat the bikers before we head out to Celadon City with the money we collect." The hybrid stuck its tongue out at me in playfulness only to yelp and roll to the side as one of my more impressive Embers roared past his head. I don't fucking play around with children.

(2 days later)

I have never smelled so disgusting. In. My. Entire. Fucking. Life. Those large purple poison spewing fucks. The only good thing was that there gases were combustible. They didn't scream much for my satisfaction but I took dark pleasure in watching them burn. Tyrogue handled it much better than I did. Apparently it wasn't until the heat of battle was done that he would show the effects of poison. I don't know how many of these "bikers" we faced as they came off of their road on their bikes but we never lost. Tyrogue fainted twice while by the end I was close to passing out after my very last Fire Fang.

I don't want to talk about it anymore. Now we were walking on this path that was leading us to a myriad of even louder noises. Tall buildings loomed over the trees in the distance and I could smell many new scents. "Celadon City is quite the experience Flareon. Don't get too caught up in it though. We're only going to the Department Store and the Gym."

"Hey kid you interested in doing some gambling?! Come on by the Game Corner and double your money! No triple it!"

We looked to our right to see a disgusting man in bright colored clothing that reeked of something unpleasant. B simply stayed quiet as he walked past the man into the city and I followed. "Hey kid didn't you hear me? Hey don't ignore me! Hey, you punk!" I turned my head to see him rushing us with a Poke ball in hand. Instantly a large Ember impacted the Poke Ball knocking it from his grasp and I had another forming in my mouth immediately. Been awhile since I burned a human anyway. The man fell to the ground and began crawling backwards at the display.

"Flareon stop it before we get in trouble. He's worthless trash anyway." I stopped simply because I didn't feel like drawing much attention. I snorted haughtily at the sniveling human as I walked with B towards a gargantuan building with many windows. The man scrambled for his Poke ball and ran off in another direction into the city. The inside was colder than I would've liked that's for sure. Inside there were many humans perusing strange boxes and bottles that were on display. Some had their Pokemon and some did not. There were even these moving stairs that carried you upwards by themselves! After stopping at a number of shelves and picking out a number of boxes and spray bottles of different colors B stopped.

The sign above said "TM Stand". While I've no idea what the fuck that is B certainly was looking at these small disks intently. Probably some kind of medicine for us. "So what are you gonna get for your Togekiss bro?"

"I don't know man I was thinking Psychic. You? I saw you looking at Flamethrower for your Slugma."

"I don't know man. It's so cool to have the ability to teach your Pokemon these moves instead of waiting. I'll probably get him Earthquake."

In my mind this conversation was simply background chatter but the information was beneficial. These TM's taught us moves? Images of the fire breathing demon at Oak's ranch that launched absolutely enormous streams of flames entered my mind. That was Flamethrower it was using right? I could learn that now? I would be even stronger than my wildest imagination if I knew that move!

I began to salivate before I noticed that B was walking away from the stand. I began to bite at his pants to pull him back but he looked down at me before shaking his leg off. Stupid fucking human didn't he want me to get stronger? He approached a table where another human was waiting and handed him four disks. "Ah these are some interesting choices just for one Flareon. Bulk Up, Iron Tail, Flamethrower and Double Team. He's going to be a little tank isn't he. Have a nice day!" As we left the store I was practically beaming in happiness. I didn't know what most of that stuff did but I would be getting stronger. My flames would be even more potent. Perhaps even potent enough to melt metal. I lost track of time do to my whimsical thinking but we ended up at the Pokemon Center when I looked up again. There inside I met… another pink haired nurse?

Where these humans clones? The nurse nodded at me sweetly and without even a prompt gave me the glorious golden light healing from on top of the counter. I eyed the hybrid's Poke ball as it was placed inside of a machine and put through the same treatment. This was soooooo much better. I licked the pink haired goddess on the cheek and trotted outside with B behind me. "Hold on Flareon I've got to teach you and Tyrogue these TM's. For you since you aren't in a Poke ball it's simpler but for him it's different."

He placed Tyrogue's Poke ball in some off contraption and the TM right next to it before both began to emit a weird noise and the Poke Ball then glowed red. He then placed a second TM and the Poke Ball glowed white afterwards. Putting both away he held out one TM for me. "This is Iron Tail. You need more attack diversity and I was thinking we could mix this in for combo attacks as well. After we beat Erika we'll work more on this."

I began to grow annoyed once again. Why can't I get to use Flamethrower yet? Before I could voice my displeasure in the form of nipping his hand he placed a single disk suddenly on my nose. It began to glow silver and suddenly a rush of information hit my brain. I was to focus on my tail intensely until it glowed white or even silver and then use it to bludgeon my enemies or even cut through things. It didn't explain how or why my tail would get this strong it just would happen once I tried. As the information passed a sharp headache hit my head that made me growl in pain. "See this is why it's better to be administered in a Poke Ball. Some Pokemon can't handle the strain of information and pass out right then and there. The worst cases are forms of severe brain hemorrhage. But you're too stubborn to be that weak. C'mon partner let's head to the Gym and beat Erika."

To describe the gym would be too describe the most beautiful indoor forest you could live in. That tasted and smelled like shit. The aroma in this place was so tangibly disgusting I wish I was in the hybrid's place inside the ball. As we trudged through the smell my eyes began to water just from walking inside more. B looked unaffected but I've been with him long enough to see his displeasure. Serves the fucker right for bringing me here. As we got closer to the luxurious plants and fruit trees that littered the inside we began to see several women stepping out from behind the plants.

"Are you here to challenge our leader? We have to warn you she's been in a foul mood. So foul that no one has beat her today. Plus you'll have to beat us first."

B smirked before replying, "It's not very normal for the "Drowzy Princess" to get angry. But I guess this will be an even more exciting challenge then what I thought it would be. One at a time ladies. Let's see what's got the princess so angry."

(1 hour later)

I've never had SO MUCH FUCKING FUN! So many flammable Pokemon. I barely let the hybrid get any practice. And why should he? This gym wasn't made with me in mind. So many things I got to burn or turn to ash that weren't even Pokemon. There were these blue things with vines that if you put just enough heat into the vines turned them into ash. And the powders that they would throw at me were all big clouds of flammable possibilities. Was too much fun to accurately describe in words.

As we exited the carnage and left several woman handing their Pokemon what B called Burn Heals we came upon a large dirt space painted white with a woman sitting in a chair. Her podium was surrounded by exotic looking plants and fruits. She looked very stern and alert for a young girl. She got up very quickly and pointed a pale finger at us while walking forward slowly.

"I am Erika, Leader of the Celadon Gym. So you've beat my gym trainees but are you sure you'll beat me? You're not the first to waltz in here with a fire type and claim everything will be perfect. This will be a three Pokemon battle with only one Pokemon out at a time to battle. Choose wisely if you want to continue."

"Well I've got my partners to back me up and I trust their skill. We'll see just how strong you are when you're annoyed Erika."

"Gloom it's time to finish this quickly I choose you!"

"Flareon don't give it a moment of respite burn it."

Honestly to describe the battle would be boring. The droopy little thing wasn't a match for my flames whatsoever. 5 minutes later the thing dropped to the floor unconscious and me not even sweating with effort.

"Alright then Victribell I choose you!"

An even bigger fuck up on her part the monstrosity couldn't even defend itself when I got in close and put a Fire Fang wherever I thought was painful.

"Ok then that Flareon is very well trained. And ruthless. How many badges do you have?"

"Only one from Brock."

"How did you get all the way over here", replied Erika.

"Honestly the story is so annoying I don't even want to repeat it."

"Well then..", began Erika, "This was one of my first starter Pokemon that got me this position. Vileplume I choose you!"

B smirked from what I could see from the corner of my eye but the massive plant bipedal thing that came out of the light wasn't what the fuck I was expecting. It was at least almost 5 feet tall from where I stood! What the fuck was she feeding that thing! Its large flower like hat oozed purple liquid that I most certainly wan not going to touch as it sizzled on the dirt floor.

"Vileplume has been with me since the beginning of my journey back when he was just a slightly large Oddish. We're definitely going to beat that Flareon. Plume use Poisonpowder followed by Energy Ball."

After dispersing a large cloud of purple toxins that took up over half of the arena a speedy ball of green light shot towards me from the smoke. Promptly dodging it resulted in an explosion of smoke before two more came rushing toward me out of the slowly encroaching cloud.

"Flareon you need to dodge those and blow up that cloud of poison. Then use Quick Attack to get in close like against Victribell."

"Plume use Petal Dance to back it off and then Sludge Bomb."

After rushing through the smoke and finally seeing the plant it shot out a storm of pink petals at me. I could zip past some but the amount that hit me definitely fucking stung. Suddenly it launched an enormous blob of purple liquid from its mouth that landed in front of me. No way was I testing that shit. I jumped back as even droplets of that gunk landed on the ground barely in front of me and began to sizzle.

"Plume now you've got him at a distance. Another Sludge Bomb and Petal Dance." I began to get annoyed as I was pushed back by another large glob of shit. I launched a full sized Ember at the approaching petals and disintegrated most of them so they would pass me harmlessly. Fuck it I can play this game. I began to launch multitudes of Embers at the fat fuck to get it to move. Apparently it wasn't paying that good of attention as it stumbled over its fat fucking self to dodge. I began to prowl forward to start my attack but it began to launch petals again even more rapidly me so I gave it some more fire.

All the shit it was going to throw at me was combustible so I was going to beat this fucking thing and go to sleep. "Enough of this. Vileplume corner it with your Sludge Bomb and start charging up."

The fat fucking thing launched some more gunk at me but I only heard the command "Dig and bide your time" so I began to dig before the shit got even close. After a few minutes of digging I peeked upward to find the plant charging a bright white ball of energy on top of its flower. It apparently spotted me as it then shot a large bright white beam towards my hiding spot. I began to furiously dig downward as the beam impacted the hole where I was and an explosion engulfed me.

As I opened my eyes I could see myself falling in the air towards the fat fuck with one of its puny arms began to glow white. It was smirking and so was the woman. It was too close for my liking and I could smell a horrible smell as I got closer to it. I was gonna smack the shit out of this thing.

I willed my tail to grow stronger and I could feel like a film of strength envelop my bushy tail. It felt like it was way stronger then me ramming into something at full strength. The plant looked alarmed then and swung its fist up to meet me. I threw my body into a corkscrew missing the punch but slamming my tail on the center of the flower petal. The fat fuck under the petal staggered with my weight and the pain so once I landed I then filled my fangs with fire. And ripped one of the flower petals off of it.

A high keening sound filled the arena as I held a large red flower petal in my mouth and the plant began to ooze purple blood that also sizzled on the floor. As I jumped off I looked backwards and spat out the petal in front of the now screaming Vileplume. Now it looked enraged but also slightly fearful. It ran forward both arms glowing white while its trainer looked astonished. "Flareon use Iron Tail again followed by Fire Fang to finish this." The plant threw its first punch only to meet my glowing tail and the second punch only brushed past my mane but I could feel my strength drain from the punch alarmingly. I threw my body backwards and sped forward while lighting my fangs in preparation for a Fire Fang. I was going to burn this plant to a crisp.

I bit another petal before the plant could back off far enough and I could feel the fire spread from my mouth to the surface of its head. It screeched again in agony before shaking me off and beginning to flail around as flames danced on top of its head.

"Enough! I forfeit! This match is almost too detrimental to my Plume's health. You've won the Rainbow Badge."

I smiled unknowingly despite my exhaustion. I didn't need any help taking on any of these battles. I was becoming stronger every day. Life was good right now. I simply walked to the exit as the fat fuck was absorbed back into its Poke ball and B walked forward to talk to the girl. After a heated conversation in which some things were exchanged B walked back towards me while I was laying on the ground regaining my strength. I felt something pick me up and I began to growl in annoyance but I heard, "Let me allow you to rest right now. You took on all those trainers by yourself and I could only command and heal you some. You've earned the rest Flareon. Let me do the traveling for the both of us."

I almost jumped down from his arms but why not? I'm already plenty strong and he doesn't pose any ill will to me. Let the human work for once. Besides I'm not that heavy. As I close my eyes I even let myself begin to feel comfortable. Yea he holding me like this isn't a bad trade after all. As the fogginess of sleep begin to hit my brain I distantly heard an explosion before I drifted off to sleep.

(Elsewhere in a dark and secure room)

"I swear boss the kid and his Flareon just ignored me and ran off. Not before that mutt fucking shot fire at me though. You saw it on camera didn't you?

In front of the first silhouette was a desk with a man sitting behind it. A large feline shape could be made out in the darkness next to him as well. Several camera feeds played on a wall behind the desk with one playing an encounter between 2 people and a Flareon. Another played a recording of several females on the sidelines and a widely smiling Flareon biting onto a Tangela savagely.

"Yes I did. They definitely took care of you quite handedly. And its intelligent too. That Flareon is vicious…."

A silence came over the room that slowly began to get uncomfortable.

"I must have it….."

Flareon

Level 31:

Move set: Bite (Dark), Ember (Fire), Tail Whip (Normal), Quick Attack (Normal), Growl (Normal), Fire Fang (Fire), Dig (Ground), Iron Tail (Steel)

Personality: Flareon has come to accept that there are definitely Pokemon that are stronger than him. But that he will only respect those with strength. His bloodlust has been curbed for those he knows are stronger than him but it is only hidden. He is still a very vicious and devious Pokemon. Has acknowledged that staying with his trainer will only benefit his growth.

Tyrogue

Level 19:

Move set: Tackle (Normal), Bullet Punch (Steel), Counter (Fighting), High Jump Kick (Fighting), Helping Hand (Normal), Foresight (Normal), Bulk Up (Fighting), Double Team (Normal)

Personality: Excited for new challenges and fights. Extremely confident. Very naïve and inexperienced. Strong will. Loves to please trainer.

 **AN**

 **And fuck it's taken me along time to get back on this shit. Biggest chapter to date though so enjoy guys. Not even gonna lie college takes up too much of your life when you finally have free time. But here's the next chapter. The next one is going to be much quicker guys. Would love to hear a review from you guys and definitely enjoying the PM's I'm getting about the story. Nice Questions. Srsly if you have any questions or thoughts in any way I'd love to hear them. You can only edit so much of other people's stuff before you have to try to write your own good shit. And I want criticism.**

 **NEXT Chapter: Let's see exactly what happens next in our journey. More training. A third partner. Booze. What the fuck will I put next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter Ten**

(B's POV)

I looked up at the sound of an explosion but did my best not to jostle Flareon from my arms. Smoke rose in the air from a distance and other people walking down the street looked up in alarm as well. If something bad had happened, I would be in a predicament. Flareon was tired even if he wasn't expressing it that openly and Tyrogue wasn't that strong yet. Honestly, I should probably get out of here. A siren rang through the air sharply joined by several others as 5 police officers were led by an Officer Jenny as they raced towards the scene. The police can handle this situation. I'm going to head to Fuchsia City.

Before I left the city I stopped at the Pokemon Center. After giving my Tyrogue to the Nurse Joy I allowed her to run her healing over Flareon who slept through it. As I waited momentarily I heard a familiar voice from around the corner. I looked around the corner at the Communication Corner to see Ash, Misty and even Brock crowding around the screen. They were traveling together? As I looked at them I could see that their clothes were slightly burnt and Ash's hair was slightly singed. His Pikachu stood on his shoulder and looked quite healthy and much bigger then when I last saw it. It was ready for its next evolution.

After I stopped observing the groups attire I started to pick up more of the conversation they were having with whoever was onscreen.

"…..and that's why you guys should head to Vermillion City next in my opinion. I've been hearing some weird things about Saffron City right now. It might not be safe for you in that area with Team Rocket lurking.

"Don't worry Professor we can handle Team Rocket. We just dealt with them here at the Game Corner. They were imprisoning Pokemon in cages and selling them for profit! I was too strong in the end and beat them all! Right Pikachu!"

"Shut up Ash we helped too! Sorry Professor Oak Ash here loves to take credit for himself."

"Yea Ash honestly you had our help."

"What are you guys talking about? Of course I recognize I couldn't have done it without you guys. I'm just the best ya know of all three of us! I did beat both of you for your badges!"

"Yes you certainly see that as something to remind us of when we argue. But who cooks in this group and which one of us buys most of the groups supplies? That's why we're the grownups of this group."

"Now now children no need to argue with one another. Good job with Team Rocket guys. Now as I was saying earlier I think you should go to….."

I tuned out their conversation from their and walked back to the counter absently taking my partners and thanking Nurse Joy. If they were going towards Vermillion City, then I would probably meet them around Lavender Town. Depending on how long they took and if they beat Lt. Surge. I needed to get through Route 16, 17, and 18 and beat Koga.

(Time skip 8 hours later)

Route 16 was only a small annoyance with the wild Pokemon that impeded our journey. But Route 17 definitely had a surprise for me and my team, On Cycling Road I had to rent a bike in order to cross it and get to Fuchsia City. The bikers on Cycling Road aren't the smartest. For some reason they all have a multitude of Muk and Grimer. But their Primeape's provided good fighting practice for Tyrogue. He was getting bulkier and much stronger. Him punching me in the leg was no longer an annoyance but an actual pain I had to dodge. He was still only two feet tall so I dreaded if he evolved and kept his playful tendencies.

I was currently about to battle one of these stereotypical Bikers when he stopped me from throwing out Tyrogue. "Let's make this an interesting battle", he said, "I've seen you beat up all of my bros up there. You're a good trainer kid. I want that little fighting man you're gonna throw out if I win. But if you win I'll give you this Water Pokemon I caught with the item it had. Plus, the prize money. What do you say kid? Deal?"

I looked at Flareon to see him looking at me disinterestedly. Why bother even looking for his input sometimes? I smiled inwardly though. A water type would be a good way to round out my squad. If I didn't like it, I could honestly just release it back to its habitat. "You've got a deal", I replied. He smiled sinisterly before backing away to make space between us. As the waves crashed against the supports of the bridge loudly and the Wingulls cawed I could make out some Pokemon swimming in the distance. I hoped this was a cool Pokemon I was getting.

"Go Raticate!", he yelled! I threw out Tyrogue silently in response and he emerged as excitedly as ever before settling into his stance. "Tyrogue we're going to start with that team combo I've been having you work on alright!" Tyrogue nodded before rushing forward with a Tackle. "Raticate use Quick Attack followed by Tail Whip." His large Raticate bared its fangs before rushing my Tyrogue much slower than the speed he was traveling at. Tyrogue dodged by flipping over the tail and began rushing in a circle around Raticate. Seamlessly eight copies then sprouted from him and began running around Raticate. Raticate began to look around frantically while his trainer looked confused as to what to do. Suddenly all of the copies Tyrogue's fists began lighting up before several flashes of light could be seen zipping in and punching Raticate simultaneously. "Raticate don't just take that girl! Use Hyper Fang!" Raticate's fangs glowed a bright white before he lunged at one of the nearest copies but simply dissipated it earning her another volley of punches to the face. After two more minutes of bright flashing lights Raticate dropped to the ground bruised up and knocked out. Tyrogue stood in front of me victorious but tired. We would need to work on increasing how long he could hold Double Team continuously. His Bullet Punch was already at a high enough level of refinement. "Tyrogue come by me and Flareon for a rest. Flareon you're going to be up next."

Flareon stepped forward confidently smirking at Tyrogue as he passed by and settling on his haunches in front of us. Flareon had definitely been acting confident after his win against Erika. He had been listening these past battles and I hope that continued to be the case. We seemed to be closer too.

The Biker juggled another Poke Ball and smirked at us. "This was my starter when I first started my journey. Let's see how you handle him." From his Poke Ball came a tall Kadabra that looked down at us with a visible sneer. Kadabra immediately attacked with a purple ringed beam towards Flareon without warning. Flareon flinched and then immediately began snarling in pain before jumping back. I growled and yelled, "Hey you fool! You didn't even announce the start of the match!" He smirked before saying, "You're still a kid even if you look all serious. I'm playing for that fighting Pokemon you got and I don't want to lose. Kadabra, Psybeam again!" His Kadabra responded immediately shooting the purple beam at Flareon who dodged and began shooting barrages of Embers back at the Kadabra. Kadabra promptly used Reflect before waiting patiently for Flareon's next move.

The bridge was much too hard for Flareon to dig through as this was concrete. We needed to get close in order to eliminate his range advantages. "Flareon rush forward with Quick Attack and get ready for my next command." Flareon rushed forward and I began to plan out how we would get close. Reflect worked mainly on physical moves and ranged moves were only protected to an extent. Hopefully this Kadabra would be more focused on attacking Flaroen than throwing up Reflects to block his attacks.

Distantly in my mind I heard "Psybeam again!" as I saw multiple beams being shot at Flareon while he shortened the distance. But Flareon zig zagged and juked beautifully resulting in him now within leaping distance of it. "Flareon use Iron Tail and keep slashing at it!" Flareon's tail began to glow quite quickly and soon it was a glowing white as he whipped his body around in a circle before striking the Kadabra quickly in the stomach. The Kadabra recoiled before teleporting backwards but had to throw up a Reflect in order to block Flareon's continued barrage. "One, two, three, four… Flareon now use Ember followed by Fire Fang." After the fourth hit the Reflect wavered and Flareon then launched one of his large Embers toward Kadabra which shattered the shield making it recoil. Flareon then jumped forward to the open Kadabra and infused his fangs and mouth with fire. Very quickly after that the Kadabra laid against the floor unconscious. They were never known for their pain tolerance after evolving from a mainly nocturnal small Pokemon that loved to Teleport.

As the Kadabra was returned in a red beam of light the biker stepped forward with a deep frown. Without preamble he took out a Poke Ball and threw it towards me softly. I caught it and he stared at me for a moment before taking out a roll of bills and handing that to me as well with something in the middle of them. I took that as well before he grinned at me and nodded at me. I nodded back quietly before turning around and getting on my bike after returning Tyrogue. Flareon jumped in the front basket and snuggled in quickly. I pedaled away from him with a smirk on my face at my victory and the additional prize I got in the end. I wonder what it would be?

As I sat in a field next to Route 18 with Flareon asleep underneath one of the trees I contemplated my possible new partner. Well it was a Water Pokemon so it would have some uses. Like helping me keep Flareon in line. I glanced at him to see him pawing at his head while in what looked like a deep sleep. I released Tyrogue next who like always was looking for a fight. I patted him on the head and turned to look again at the Poke Ball while he ran to go bug Flareon. Probably would start a fight with him if I don't calm him down. I released the Pokemon into the water and waited for the light to fade away.

As the shape formed into its body I could tell it was small. Perhaps a Goldeen? But no as it slowly came together what swam in the water and looked at me curiously was a Horsea. That biker didn't know what he had just given me. Visions of a Kingdra majestically floating around launching Dragon Pulses and Ice Beams filled my mind. And I had a Dragon Scale from inside the roll of bills that he had given me. The Horsea immediately began shooting bubbles into the air while spinning in the water. It was certainly lively which would mean Tyrogue had someone to play with. I pulled out my Pokedex to gauge just how strong this Horsea was.

As I flipped open the red machine and it scanned it I began to hear some commotion behind me but I ignored it. That was probably Tyrogue waking up Flareon while trying to be sneaky.

(Flareon's POV)

I was having a really fucking good dream. A prairie that stretched for miles on end and Eevee everywhere. Everyone simply smiling and walking in the prairie enjoying one another's company. A nice breeze swept through the area carrying a faint smell of lilac. And then all of a sudden I feel something grabbing my fucking tail and yanking on it. Immediately I woke up and launched an Ember in the direction of the offender. The damn hybrid dodged out of the way and I rose to give pursuit. If anything he gave me some exercise at least. As I looked for where the human was I saw him crouched over a small blue Pokemon with wide eyes and a hole for a mouth in the water. It immediately launched a blast of water which drenched me that I was unprepared for.

I snarled in retaliation and reached for the flames inside me to fire a volley back. But they responded much slower than I've ever felt before. It was alarming to realize how much being soaked could weaken my fire. So instead I stalked forward so I could bash its head in with my Iron Tail. This insult would not be forgotten unless repaid in pain. B stood in my way as well as the pink hybrid who looked for once serious in the face of a superior enemy. "Flareon she's just excited to meet new friends. She's already soaked me as you can see and I'm allowing her to stay on our team. She's a Horsea and she's going to be one of our new partners so I expect you to treat her well."

I looked at the two of them and growled before stalking around them to get closer to this "Horsea". As the hybrid walked alongside me I sniffed the air as something unfamiliar met my nose. I began to growl again as I began to get suspicious of our surroundings. It smelled like human but I couldn't tell from where.

Suddenly a net came rushing out of the woods toward the three of us. I dodged it before a second one came and caught me by surprise. As I rolled to the floor I glimpsed the hybrid using his copy technique to dodge the nets while B was captured against a tree yelling orders at him, I tried burning the net but apparently the net was made with some metal and I simply burned my paws and feet. As I paid attention to the chaos in front of me again I saw the Horsea out of the corner of my eyes shooting accurate water blasts at any net that was shot towards her.

"Whoever's shooting nets at us why don't you come out and fight us like real trainers! You cowards! You had to attack me while I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings in order to have a chance!", B exclaimed.

From the forest a female voice rang out in response saying, "Watch your mouth fucking brat! Team Rocket doesn't have to answer to the likes of you." A blonde woman with pigtails and in all white with a large red R imprinted on her large chest stepped out from the woods. In her arms was a launcher of some kind which I guessed shot these damnable nets at us. She pulled out two Poke Balls before throwing one to the floor releasing a large red and purple spider. "Ariados will take care of your last two Pokemon so that I can bring them in. Especially that Flareon of yours." I growled in response to the woman's sentence and began thrashing more but the net wouldn't give. I looked to B's direction to see what orders he would give and he did not disappoint.

"Horsea I don't know if you're ready for this fight so return for now." A red beam of light came for her and swallowed her up back to the Poke Ball. "Tyrogue I'm depending on you buddy. Just focus on your opponent. Me and Flareon will be fine just do your best."

The hybrid clapped his hands together before settling into his stance looking more determined than I had ever seen him before. "Ugh kid will you just shut up for once. Look at that little Pokemon he's so scared right now of us. He just doesn't know it. Ariados wrap him up with a String Shot", she ordered.

The Ariados shot out a large speedy beam of what looked like webbing towards Tyrogue who dived to the right and had to juke left immediately to dodge the next volley. Soon he was diving and rolling all over the ground to evade the sticky webbing that landed all around B and I. "Tyrogue use Double Team and then use Bullet Punch", B ordered. Tyrogue immediately rushed forward with 5 other copies behind him as they all moved together in a single formation before scattering again to throw off who was the real one.

"I don't need to attack your Pokemon puny boy. I just have to attack you to knock you out and he has no one to order him around. Ariados use Signal Beam on the boy in the net."

I blanched at the killer tactics of this woman. Some humans really were out to kill other humans for their Pokemon. Meaning if I had the chance I should react in kind. Seeing her cruel smirk, I knew this woman had no remorse for ordering her Pokemon to harm B and perhaps kill him. Ariados quickly built up a small greenish yellow ball of light in front of its face before shooting out at B. Only for the hybrid to jump in the way and cross its arms in front of its body taking the hit for him.

B looked astonished at the action as he continued to struggle to get himself out of the net and was sawing at it with his knife. "Tyrogue I can take a hit! Focus on knocking out that Ariados. Don't worry about me I don't want you hurt."

Tyrogue shook his head before flinching as another Signal Beam rocked into his small body pushing him skidding back closer to B.

"Awww your Pokemon can take a few hits can it. What about if I shoot at both your Flareon and you can it keep up this charade of strength? Sooner or later he won't be able to keep blocking. Especially if I bring out my second Pokemon. Ariados again and on the Flareon this time. Make it stronger."

The spider turned towards me and this time a larger and brighter sphere of green and yellow intermixed was formed before it came rocketing towards me in a beam. I braced myself not knowing how it would affect me or not only to see the back of Tyrogue fill my vision. He took the beam with his crossed arms and began to skid back towards my position. I could see him struggling and shaking but looking back at me directly to see if I was alright. Those eyes….they were burning with determination and drive. Just like B's. I nodded back at him to show I was fine with which he responded with a smile. I let a small smile come across my face and it seemed to strengthen his resolve.

Letting out a fierce shout Tyrogue threw his arms to either side of him splitting the beam and ending the attack. Slowly a white glow began to envelop him as he began to get taller and longer. I looked up as he grew from the two and a half feet he used to stand at to around almost 5 feet in height. I glanced at B to see his mouth open in awe before a large grin came across his face. The woman looked distasteful at the scene but waited to see what would come out of the evolution. Slowly as the light faded way I now saw a taller Pokemon/human hybrid that was brown and wore purple attire. On his hands he had these big red balloons that surrounded where his fist used to be. As the light fully faded the hybrid now looked down at himself in awe before jumping extremely high in excitement.

Throwing out a few test punches they now truly came out as blurs to my eyes. I could definitely not read the speed of his punches now. He was punching almost as fast the long legged fool's kicks when we were training.

"Well a Hitmonchan would be quite the catch to bring in. I think I see a bonus in my future. Ariados, Sucker Punch let's go!", the blonde ordered. "Hitmonchan watch out!", yelled B.

Hitmonchan looked up from his self-inspection to see a dark blur come racing towards him. At speeds I was in awe at he dodged the first two slashes before pivoting back to dodge the last. He grinned in delight before a serious look overtook his eyes. White light immediately overtook his fasts as he threw a left and then right hook into the spider's face jerking it in both directions with the force of the attack. Suddenly Hitmonchan was pummeling the spider and several copies of him formed an immediate circle that spun even faster than when he had ever performed the move before. It was like a white light was twirling around the spider at several positions simultaneously as they rocked it with powerful blows.

Suddenly the tornado stopped and there stood Hitmonchan in front of the unconscious spider looking incredibly grave. Turning to look back at B, I could see he had finally sawed his way out of the net and was now scrambling over to Hitmonchan's side. "I'm really proud of you partner. You went from a midget Tyrogue to a fearsome Hitmonchan. You'll be one of the best fighters ever now!" Hitmonchan smiled with his human like face before a red light overtook the Ariados returning it back to the blonde woman. "Hmmm, she began, "That Hitmonchan of yours is vicious. My Ariados probably has some broken limbs. Oh well. I don't think I'm gonna fight you anymore. Watch your back little man. Team Rocket has its eyes on you."

I bared my teeth at her sudden retreat and Hitmonchan widened his stance as if to run and catch her. "You're not getting away after this sudden ambush. Hitmonchan Vacuum Wave!", B ordered. Hitmonchan threw his arm out in a lightning quick punch sending a visible rush of air hurtling toward the blond Team Rocket member. Thinking quickly, she dived to the right and behind a tree as the sphere of air hit the tree behind her and left a sizeable dent in it.

Immediately rising to her feet the woman ran off into the woods and a dark melodic laughter came from the woods. "You might've beaten me this time but you're still just a brat. Pray you don't have to face the deadly and beautiful Elaine once again!"

We waited for a couple moments to see if it was only a bluff before B raced to my position and began sawing at the net holding me. After finally releasing me did he stop and sigh before sitting down on his ass. He said, "That was a tough battle. Perhaps not even a battle but simply a fight for our lives and you defended both of us. You saved us Ty-Hitmonchan. We're incredibly thankful for that aren't we Flareon?" I snorted once but out of the corner of my mouth came a small smile. It seemed the hybrid was no longer a midget but a fierce contender now. I licked his large glove like hand and he batted at me playfully. "Now", B began, "Let's heal the both of you up before we head into Fuchsia city. Oh and before that let's actually introduce our new partner before that interruption."

We turned to the water as B threw a Poke Ball at it and Horsea came out again. She began searching for targets to shoot at before noticing the peaceful aura of the situation. She immediately brightened up and began twirling while shooting bubbles again. Hitmonchan came forward to pet her and I walked forward to analyze the little creature. Quietly from behind me I heard, "She will grow into a very strong Pokemon, Flareon. With her type advantage over you and her upcoming evolutions you might have found your match." I whirled around to glare at B while he stood behind me with his hands in his pockets. He met my glare with a steady look of his own. "There will be even stronger opponents in our coming future" …. As I listened Horsea began to wet her now bigger play pal as he began punching the water to wet her back with small speedy waves. "The gym leaders will continue to grow stronger and some might have Pokemon that dwarf even your strength. As strong as you hold yourself you need to get stronger." I began to snarl but realized he was only speaking the truth. I could have dodged those nets if Hitmonchan in his midget form could. If what B was saying meant anything he genuinely cared for my rate of growth.

"Just think on what I said partner. You were my first and I'm not going to give you away or trade you. We'll stay partners till our journey ends. That's a promise", B said. He then rose to his full height and with a small smile threw a Poke Ball at both Hitmonchan and Horsea. He sprayed me with one of his bottled Potions and immediately began walking. Why did he always have to be so dramatic about things? I caught up with his slow gait and as we walked through the forest thoughts came rushing to my mind about my current situation.

Honestly he wanted the best for me. On the other hand, I still felt a spike of resentment at being at the beck and call of a human child. But B cared for me and it seemed so did Hitmonchan with the effort they put into ensuring I was safe. B had just run out of his special Poke food when he had left the plant bitch's city. I now had the reason I was waiting for to leave. But looking back at those times made me realize that was a stupid reason to leave. Did I really want to leave this boy's company? Was I strong enough to fend for myself to ensure no one captured me ever again? Perhaps under B I should just get stronger before I decide to leave for my own adventure. I nodded my head slightly at that thought. Yes. Get strong enough that without a doubt you have nothing to fear from those around you.

After finishing my inner monologue, I looked up to see we were now in a small city or town. The town was sparse with trees surrounding it entirely and only some small buildings. As we walked an old human suddenly came out of nowhere holding his mouth and bumping into B. He fell to the floor from the contact and B helped him up immediately. "Ah sorry young man. I lost my gold teeth back in the Safari Zone and I was actually kinda dizzy from all this heat." At least that's the gist of what I understood. The man's speech was garbled from his lack of teeth. B nodded as if he understood before asking, "Would you like us to help you find your teeth in the safari zone? I can look into that for you since I'm heading in there." The old man garbled, "Oh yes that would be most beneficial. You seem to be a competent young man. I'm the Warden of the Safari Zone. If you help me, I'll reward you with something special."

B nodded and then we walked the man back to his house where he had fossils and collectibles in glass cases in his house. We then turned from his house and went to the Pokemon Center for healing. After that B led to me a large steel gate with high fences around it sealing off a large forest. From the surrounding air it had a more primitive sense to this place. It made me feel as if I was being teste and watched. B walked in quickly and I followed him without a thought.

Flareon

Level 35:

Move set: Bite (Dark), Ember (Fire), Tail Whip (Normal), Quick Attack (Normal), Growl (Normal), Fire Fang (Fire), Dig (Ground), Iron Tail (Steel)

Personality: Flareon has come to accept that there are definitely Pokemon that are stronger than him. But that he will only respect those with strength near or above his. His bloodlust has been curbed for those he knows are stronger than him but it is only hidden. Flareon has come to terms with his partnership with B. But still plans on leaving him once he gets to an appropriate level of strength.

Hitmonchan

Level 27:

Move set: Tackle (Normal), Bullet Punch (Steel), Counter (Fighting), High Jump Kick (Fighting), Helping Hand (Normal), Foresight (Normal), Bulk Up (Fighting), Double Team (Normal), Vacuum Wave (Fighting)

Personality: Fiercely loyal. Excited for new challenges and fights. Extremely confident. Determined to defend his comrades. Strong will. Loves to please trainer and Flareon. Expert boxer.

Horsea

Level 26:

Moveset: Bubblebeam (Water), Smokescreen (Normal), Leer (Normal), Water Gun (Water), Aurora Beam (Ice), Focus Energy (Normal), Agility (Psychic), Twister (Dragon)

Personality: Playful. Young and somewhat experienced. Very defensive. Hates to be ignored or left alone. Has a temper. Loves to be pampered.

 **AN**

 **Alright so first off yea that's my bad it's taken so long. It was nice to see you guys still came and read this even though it took me like a month to get back on this story. College and work are the only excuses I can give you guys. Ok then so B now has his third Pokemon. It was between a Horsea and a Poliwag. But he was definitely getting a Water Type Pokemon that could grow to somewhat match or completely match Flareon. The coming chapters will continue to have Team Rocket butting in where they're not wanted. Gary and Ash might also butt in. But I've been enjoying the reads I'm seeing for this story. All you guys and girls in the UK and US I'm appreciative honestly.**

 **Leave a review to tell me how you feel. Next chapter will see a very ninja like battle as well as some unforeseen consequences for our characters. Perhaps even some past insight into B's life hmmm? Be ready for the next chapter cuz it's gonna be a doozy.**

 **Black Cat out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: We've passed over 1,000 views guys XD. Thanks so much for the support. Reason why the chapter was so late is on the bottom. Hope you guys enjoyed your new year's celebration. I know I basically dropped 3 years off my liver's life span. Enjoy the latest chapter and leave a review!**

 **A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter 11**

(Outside of Fuschia City)

B stood outside of Fuschia City with Flareon by his side licking at his mane. It was an old city remodeled to fit the times but still had an old air to it. One could remember that in the past Fuschia City laid entrenched in their traditions and would not budge whatsoever. But with the Indigo Pokemon League putting down pressure and every other city modernizing Fuschia would only lose revenue staying prehistoric instead of changing. They still kept the tall forest surrounding their town to provide an air of mystery and it allowed a nice autumn breeze to come to the senses.

As B walked into the town he looked around and could see the entire place in pretty much one glance. But he and his team were only passing through sadly. While beating Erika was wonderful he needed to get onto Lt. Surge in Viridian and he couldn't pass through Saffron for some reason. The guards were staunch in their refusal and so he would simply go around. Passing through Fuschia was the only way to get back onto the coastal route of Route 15-12. It was a nice change of scenery however and he would be sure to place the calm memory of the town in his mind for the future. As he walked through the town and was nearing the exit he paused hearing Flareon growl lowly. Looking down he spotted Flareon sniffing deeply into the air before looking sharply to the left at something specific. I followed his gaze looking into the trees but could not pierce through the darkness with my eyes. His vision was much more proficient than mine so he must know of an incoming danger. I glanced back at Flareon to see him tilt his head in what I understood as confusion before he looked back at me and shook his head. Whatever must have been there escaped his awareness for the time being. I wonder who or what Pokemon could be spying on us? Koga, the past Fuschia City Gym Leader would prey upon weak trainers in the forests leading up to his city rumors said. He was never officially caught but he dissuaded hundreds of young trainers who he thought would not provide a challenge to his gym or were not ready to face him from even entering his city. No charges brought upon him could stick. Hundreds of trainers then went back up the route they came coming to Saffron where Sabrina then ruthlessly crushed them for thinking of her as a weak alternative. He no longer oversaw the Fuschia Gym but his daughter made sure to uphold her father's gyms reputation by ruthlessly crushing those who thought of her as weak.

She was more temperamental than her father but she made up for it by showing exactly why she was her father's star pupil. Koga rested easily in the Indigo Plateau knowing his daughter barely allowed 30 out of 200 trainers to leave his old domain with a Soul Badge. As we walked out of the town I could see a large grouping of trainers all talking and meeting with one another. At least now was the time for me to improve on Horsea's overall battle form. Perhaps see how he battled insitctively without commands. As well as get Hitmonchan more adjusted to his taller body and longer reach. Flareon needed to improve on his Iron Tail strength, his flame generation speed as well as overall speed. This would help him get ready for learning Flamethrower once he hit level 40.

(In the forests surrounding Fuschia)

A figure crouched silently in one of the forests taller denizens. Her platform being a large Ariados that stood silently at its post allowing its master to spy on who she desired. The figure came forward into the little light slipping through the coverage to reveal herself as a young girl wearing purple clothing befitting of a ninja. Pouches and Poke Balls strapped to her leg she watched in the distance as a congregation of trainers began to battle one another. Amongst them was the green capped boy that she had almost been caught by earlier.

" _Crap, that boy had an attentive Flareon. I almost got caught back there. But if this was the brat that hurt Erika's Vileplume then perhaps he could provide me a challenge. This year was boring so far honestly. Watching him start a battle with that kid whose entire Pokemon team I poisoned into unconsciousness was interesting. I settled into the crook of my tree with Ariados squatting beneath me watching quietly. As the battle begun I almost began to yawn. A Horsea wasn't really that special if you knew where to look but at least the kid with the Flareon knew his Type Match ups well. The Horsea was cute and demonstrated some quick tactics as well and knew Aurora Beam which was surprising. Must've been an egg learned move but it wouldn't do well in my gym until it evolved into a Seadra._

 _The Sandshrew was defeated quick enough but as I paid closer attention to the trainer I noticed him steadily looking in my direction alongside his Flareon. He couldn't possibly see me I was much too far away for average human eyesight to pick out! His Flareon began to bare its teeth before the green capped trainer patted its head and pointed at him to join in for the next battle. Looking up I realized while I was lost in thought that the trainer with the defeated Sandshrew was now nursing his knocked out Ekans and Gloom to the side of the road. So the Horsea must've won the entire 3 battles. That trainer's pretty ruthless to put one young Pokemon like that through battles like that._

 _Feeling my PokeNav buzz I knew it was time to return back to my gym before they began to look for me. Hopefully I'd be able to get in a good battle today. I settled on top of Ariados and patted his head as he sprinted nimbly through the trees without hesitation back to Fuschia City. Maybe I could call dad to train me some more when he had some free time from the Plateau?"_

(On Route 13) (B's POV)

My team was growing wonderfully in the short amount fo time I had been a trainer. I already had expectations for what I wanted them to become in the future. Flareon would be a speedy contender with lots of fire power packed into his body for when he grew to his full size. Hitmonchan would be great for one on one situations as well as powerful offensive maneuvers. Horsea would grow into an all-purpose powerhouse with many different move types and a monster at sea. Now I needed some more Pokemon types to round out the team but would fit well into our dynamic. As we walked I allowed Horsea to continue exercising in the surrounding waterfront performing dead sprints and then small rests in between. Flareon walked beside me calmly but was practicing his Iron Tail activation speed. Occasionally he would test its power against the surrounding trees but I could see he was testing with either the density of his tail or the sharpness of it. According to the TM more experienced users of Iron Tail could use their tails as a hammer or as a sword depending on how well they mastered the move. It would be beneficial for deflecting or maybe even cutting through projectiles if he practiced hard enough.

Hearing rustling in the trees to the left I looked up seeing Hitmonchan grin back at me momentarily before resuming his endurance run through the trees. Even as a Hitmonchan he still enjoyed traveling through the trees. He wasn't ninja like but he could still surprise Flareon if he wasn't downwind which meant he could definitely sneak up on me. Plus, the running would help his stamina training and with getting acclimated with his new form. He was close to level 30 so then I could begin on training his punching power.

"Horsea you've been training for a while now. Do you want to return to your Poke Ball and take a break or keep going before we break for camp?", I asked. A splash came from the water beside us heralding Horsea returning to the surface panting heavily. Her small frame was meant for more speed than endurance but this would help for when she became a Seadra and could outlast other Water Pokemon. Her eyes were defiant as she stared back at me with harsh breaths shaking her small body. I smiled in acknowledgment of her pride. She definitely wasn't a quitter which is exactly what I wanted on my team. She was a gem that just wasn't fully showing its true worth hidden underneath what needed some polishing.

"You can stop training now actually. We're going to set up camp before we get to Route 12 and rest for the evening. I'll call you when food is ready", I stated. Horsea chirped happily and I could hear Flareon grunt in satisfaction behind me. I walked off the path into the woods where in the distance I could hear the waves splashing against the wooden bridges making up Route 12. As I walked through the woods I spotted Hitmonchan kneeling in a clearing to my right resting before he spotted me and smiled. I walked forward towards our new camping spot with Flareon and what sounded like Horsea bouncing right behind me to lay out my sleeping bag. As I laid out my sleeping bag Flareon accustomed to our camping routine went and dug a small hole in the middle of the clearing. By the time I had my sleeping bag down and my supplies out to make dinner for all of us he had brought back twigs which he then dropped into our fire pit and started a small fire. Hitmonchan's attempted assistance for wood gathering didn't really work that well sadly with the fact he has a boxing glove for a hand. Mixing the berry and grain concoction for this night's Pokemon meal I looked at the team I currently gathered next to the fire.

Horsea was a proud battler and perhaps a bit prideful. She listened to orders and was playful. She had a lot of potential actually with her evolutions but she had to work hard first to make it to that stage. Hopefully she would continue to be up to the challenge. Hitmonchan was a warrior and his lineage demanded that he train himself hard. He was also dabbling into stealth which was surprising as most fighting Pokemon had an ingrained sense of honor. You fought face to face and if you lost then your loss was only your own fault. Perhaps we could mix Bullet Punch with his stealth to give him a guaranteed first blood. And lastly my first Pokemon Flareon.

As I served out the food in 3 different bowls and my Pokemon walked forward each eating at their own paces I smiled. Horsea inhaled hers slowly unused to my cooking but definitely enjoying it. Hitmonchan ate it diligently taking it for protein and nourishment for his body to grow strong. Flareon as always loved my cooking and ate his happily chwing methodically to the flavors he was experiencing. Flareon definitely was a partner that I perhaps didn't deserve. So far two Gym Badges because of him and if he continued to grow stronger he would continue to be a menace on the battlefield. While not as large in body as an Arcanine or a Charizard, Flareon's flame sacks would only grow as he grew and could pump out flames just as hot as an Arcanine. He simply needed to perhaps become closer with his team and then we just needed training. The power for him would come in due time.

As I settled down on top of my black sleeping bag back to the tree trunk behind me I thought of home. If I hadn't left as a trainer I don't know what I would be doing with my life. The military or the police force were not for me. Getting a degree was much too expensive and serving as Prof. Oak's aide without a degree was impossible even with favoritism. I only had the life of a trainer to look forward to. The gyms were only stepping stones to my true dream. My dream of being the very best…..Just like Uncle Red.

Flareon

Level 35:

Move set: Bite (Dark), Ember (Fire), Tail Whip (Normal), Quick Attack (Normal), Growl (Normal), Fire Fang (Fire), Dig (Ground), Iron Tail (Steel)

Personality: Flareon has come to accept that there are definitely Pokemon that are stronger than him. But that he will only respect those with strength near or above his. His bloodlust has been curbed for those he knows are stronger than him but it is only hidden. Flareon has come to terms with his partnership with B. But still plans on leaving him once he gets to an appropriate level of strength. Is also adjusting to recognizing others as team members but adjusting quickly.

Hitmonchan

Level 27:

Move set: Tackle (Normal), Bullet Punch (Steel), Counter (Fighting), High Jump Kick (Fighting), Helping Hand (Normal), Foresight (Normal), Bulk Up (Fighting), Double Team (Normal), Vacuum Wave (Fighting)

Personality: Fiercely loyal. Excited for new challenges and fights. Extremely confident. Determined to defend his comrades. Strong will. Loves to please trainer and Flareon. Expert boxer. Loves to sneak up on people.

Horsea

Level 26:

Move set: Bubblebeam (Water), Smokescreen (Normal), Leer (Normal), Water Gun (Water), Aurora Beam (Ice), Focus Energy (Normal), Agility (Psychic), Twister (Dragon)

Personality: Playful. Young and somewhat experienced. Very defensive. Hates to be ignored or left alone. Has a temper. Loves to be pampered. Very prideful

Trainer: B

Age: 15

Known Family Members: Father(Deceased), Mother(Missing), Uncle: Red (Location Unknown)

Personality Attributes: Left at a young age with no family at the age of 8, B survived in Pallet town with the assistance of Professor Oak's and the towns hospitality. Working odd jobs, he was also very interested in Pokemon. This sadly grew into an obsession after when he turned 13 he claimed he saw his Uncle Red the proclaimed "Pokemon Master" appear to him challenging him to take his throne. Desiring to take his Uncle's title he is a very logic driven boy with not many friends. Very goal oriented as well he still shows compassion for Pokemon and those who have been abandoned like him. B's only goal in life is to become the Pokemon Master but besides that he has no plans in his life.

 **Author's Note**

 **Alright guys and girls well I could just give you excuses or I could just tell you the truth which is I had to get a new laptop. No bullshit. But I am not going to be twiddling a thumb up my ass anymore so there will be another chapter coming with a week after this one.**

 **I SWEAR**

 **But hopefully you guys will enjoy the next chapter. Lt. Surge the badass comes into play as well as another familiar face to battle. Also I will explain B's familial background in the future chapters but I'm going off the timeline that Red is in his early 20's in his prime. So B definitely has a hard goal ahead of him.**

 **Please leave a Review. Love your messages for ideas they're all incredibly appreciated. And we've passed over a thousand views so YAHOOOOO**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I've actually been forgetting to put this disclaimer here but c'mon. A black owning the Pokemon franchise? And really if I did would I make a fucking ice cream cone one of my latest Pokemon for Christs sakes. I don't own this.**

 **A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter 12**

(Flareon's POV)

The current trainers and their Pokemon B recently had us facing weren't anything to brag about defeating. These men stood in front of the water all day with sticks hoping for hours that a stupid Pokemon would take the bait and become either food or a new slave. The Pokemon they had only reflected that since they were easily trounced by the hybrid and the Horsea. The hybrid was much too quick for many of his opponents and even I could tell he found displeasure in his weak opponents. Horsea needed to grow to our level but she had plenty of pride. Pride I had the pleasure of putting down. My fire barely affected her but I could sure as hell smack her around with my tail and body. The little thing at this point was more for accuracy and putting down single opponents with her distance techniques. The hybrid and I were close quarter monsters in comparison to her. Her little rainbow beams and water shots were speedy and precise but the only thing she had that could actively hurt me was her Bubble Beam which tired her out much quicker. The hybrid and I stuck to close quarter matches and while I was faster than the hybrid he was definitely stronger. His punches could easily dent the trees around us while my tail was almost a force similar to his faster punches. Our draws usually ended with stalemates unless I went back to range with my Ember.

As B and I neared the end of the bridges we came across a crossroad. One bridge led towards some more water while another led towards a building and what looked like more mainland. I glanced upwards to see what B was planning only to find him staring at the ground perplexed. I looked down to see what confused him only to notice we were actually in a large depression on the bridge. B rose out of what we now saw was an imprint of some kind of large Pokemon. Whatever fatass sat here easily weighed tons with the inches it sunk into the wood.

"C'mon Flareon, let's go through Route 11 and get to Vermillion City", said B. As we walked into the building and the automatic doors closed behind us we saw a sandy brown haired kid standing in front of us with a large purple Nidorino at his side. They were animatedly talking to one another and the man behind the counter as we passed them. B kept walking and dare I say increased his pace as we quickly strode past the two before a voice called out to us and said, "Hey now that's no way to treat a guy you grew up with pal!"

B sighed and turned around throwing a small but fake smile on his face. Which was peculiar seeing as the kid was none other than the boy whose arm I was trying to rip off a couple of months ago, Gary Oak. "Nice to see you too Gary. How many badges do you have?", asked B.

"Well I've got Brock's, Misty's and I'm going for Surge's today too. How about you?"

"I've got Brock's and Erika's and Surge was my target for today too."

"How did you get all the way to Celadon City man? And you met the babe Erika? Wow! Must've been easy though with that type advantage and a Flareon that ferocious. I've got the scars to back up that!"

Gary pulled up the sleeve on his right arm to show a large bite scar that was discolored from the rest of his tan skin around the elbow. It stuck out harshly on his skin but was fading. I grinned in appreciation of my handiwork and wondered if I did it again with a Fire Fang would I actually succeed in ripping off his arm? The Nidorino beside him growled towards me recognizing my grin as that of approval for his master's pain and I returned the pitiful growl with my own hackles. Its saliva fell to the ground slowly and the spines I could see on its back twitched erratically.

"Yea Flareon isn't sorry about that but I definitely am. Well I'll be seeing you later now Gary."

I took this as our cue to leave and we walked outside off the small building and begin taking in the sights of the large clearing ahead of us with only one dirt road winding through it. But apparently Gary had other thoughts because he quickly ran in front of our path with a shit eating grin on his face. "Hold up, B because I want to battle you. See I have to test if I can beat Surge and I know you don't train weak Pokemon. Gramps gave you that Flareon because he knew you could handle him. Now I wanna know if I can handle you! Battle me B!"

I looked at Gary and his Nidorino and leveled my gaze at B to give him a haughty smirk which conveyed how I felt about the child's challenge. Sure I'm up for more practice before another one of these "gyms".

A boy with a large straw hat on his head ran up behind us with a large net that B told us was used for catching Bug Pokemon apparently. "Hey you kid how about a battle! My bug Pokemon are roaring for another win after our last 3", he exclaimed. He looked pointedly at Gary ignoring B and I completely but I knew B wouldn't care. I would easily trounce the boy if he challenged us.

Not even turning from looking at us Gary smirked and said without even looking behind him, "Sure one on one only and you can throw out your Pokemon first kid! S'not like it'll make a difference and it'll give me a warm up before I beat my old buddy here."

The bug boy's face reddened before he frowned and pulled out a Poke Ball. He threw it high into the air yelling, "Go Butterfree!"

A blue insect came out with medium sized white wings and large red eyes that took up most of its face. It fluttered around energetically in the air before hovering above its master obediently. Gary in response yawned before he pulled out one of the additional balls behind his left side and enlarged it. Tossing it up and down casually he then lobbed it behind him in an attempt to look cool while calling out "Pidgeotto Agility and then Quick Attack,"

Out of the bright light that came out of the Poke Ball a brown blur _screamed_ through the air right towards the insect tackling into it and knocking it harshly into the ground where it bounced a few times on the ground far away from its trainer. As the blur did a loop through the air and lost some of its tremendous speed it came into focus as one of the larger Pidgeottos I'd ever laid my eyes on.

The mother Pidgeottos back in my old forest were fast and had very keen eyes but this one was much faster. And instead of the keen intelligence I was used to it had a look of superiority in its eyes as our eyes met. As the Pidgeotto lost most of its speed it stopped above its trainer and flapped its wings mightily blowing dust and all types of shit in my sensitive nose. B simply pulled his hat down farther to shield his eyes but weathered the small storm silently with a smile on his face at my apparent misfortune.

As we both looked up we saw Gary petting his Pidgeotto affectionately on its beak and forehead while the bird cawed happily under his ministrations. Gary stopped and smirked at us playfully before turning back to the other trainer we had all forgotten about who was cradling his unconscious Butterfree.

"Yea kid don't even worry about my winnings. You just weren't prepared for how awesome I was. Hell not even B was prepared for how awesome me and my Pokemon are. Go on and catch more Bug Pokemon elsewhere you're just in the way of our match."

The boy began to shake in anger as he returned his Butterfree before getting up and throwing out another Poke Ball. This one releasing one of those fucking horrible Beedrill that I had to run away from in that shitty forest I almost burned down. B stepped up silently this time walking till he came alongside Gary.

"That Beedrill probably hasn't been evolved for more than a day. Such a waste of potential for it to be stuck with a partner like you." He paused in his insult to take out Horsea's Poke Ball and enlarged it. "Horsea here can defeat you easily. Horsea use Aurora Beam."

As he threw his ball out Horsea came out diligently immediately shooting a small but extremely precise rainbow colored beam at the Beedrill. The Beedrill dodged left only for Horsea to rapidly pinpoint his dodge and fire again searing a hole through the Beedrill's insect wings. The Beedrill began to sway in the air somewhat off balance with the hole while his trainer swore frantically. "Horsea use Twister and then finish it with another Aurora Beam!"

Horsea conjured up a gust of wind that immediately overtook the Beedrill and became a human sized twister which was harming it while it was trapped. As the Twister ended however Horsea had another Aurora Beam charged up, the rainbow colored ball glowing brightly on her mouth hole. It was then fired explosively at the Beedrill hitting it in the chest and pushing it further into the ground causing a small explosion.

B walked up to Horsea who was bouncing up and down on the ground before patting her head in which she smiled. "I told you working on your aim would make you our sniper. And good work on the piercing quality of your Aurora Beam. You'll make a fine Seadra. Now return so you can rest for your next match." Horsea preened under B's attention before being engulfed by the red light and into her ball.

As the smoke finally cleared it showed an unconscious Beedrill in a small hole made from its defeat. It was quickly returned as the kid began wiping at his eyes in a horrible effort to stave off crying but failing. He glared at us four silently before running off in the opposite direction away from us.

"Yea run you loser!", Gary yelled before sighing, "Trainers these days B they just can't take losses. For a second he reminded me of Ashy boy whenever he loses or doesn't get what he wants. What a crybaby."

B shook his head in agreement before walking a distance away from Gary in which I followed. Turning around he gestured to Gary's Poke Ball still in his hand that held his Pidgeotto. "Are we going to battle Gary or what? Just because you beat a rookie doesn't mean I'll be as easy."

Gary barked a short laugh before putting Pidgeotto's ball back behind him. "You B, I won't play around with. You may not care for me as a rival but I've always wanted to face you. Grandpa always said you would be destined for great things but so am I! Go on Nidorino you're up first!"

Oh yeah I had forgotten about that purple thing next to him. Honestly did not cross my mind since it growled at me. I stepped up to take my place but B put his hand on my head and stopped me. "No we'll let our other friend take care of that Nidorino . Gary will freak out when he sees him."

One of the first childish grins I've ever seen came up on that boys face and I had to admit I grinned too. Let's see how that human deals with my regular hard hitting sparring partner.

(B's POV)

As I threw out Hitmonchan's Poke Ball an immediate smile came out to my face as I only said two words. "Bullet Punch". As the white light came rushing out of the ball a speedy shape came barreling out into color. What it looked like was a swift Hitmonchan that was pumping his long legs as fast as he could, his large fists glowing a dark silver as he rushed the Nidorino . Nidorino had a look of shock on its face before being quickly slugged multiple times and being sent flying from a left haymaker back to Gary's feet.

"Son of a fucking Venasuar you have a Hitmonchan! How?! First the Flareon which is admittedly rare for a starter but you have a Hitmonchan too! That's soooooooo overpowered bro! The Flareon, Kingra, Hitmonchan combo is so epic!", Gary yelled excitedly as he grabbed handfuls of his hair.

I silently chuckled as Gary's language would never change once Professor Oak wasn't around and Hitmonchan looked bashful at the praise but still smiled and stood ready. I collected myself and noticed that Nidorino was charging out of the smoke its mouth wide open shooting a barrage of Poison Sting. Hitmonchan reacted accordingly and began dodging the small bursts of purple needles and jumped back in front of me. "Hitmonchan watch out for the poison spines on its back and use Focus Energy while you can."

Hitmonchan nodded once before hunching himself down in a position that made him look like he was praying and began glowing white.

"Nidorino use Water Pulse on it!", Gary ordered. "Then use Double Kick!"

Nidorino stopped its charge while gathering a large compressed ball of water on the tip of its horn before unleashing it in a speedy wave of water that came with the force of a tsunami. "Hitmonchan endure the wave and use Counter!"

As Hitmonchan crossed his arms I could see Gary smirk from the other side of the field eagerly waiting to see if he would win the battle. While Fighting type moves aren't that effective against Poison types they still did damage. Bullet Punch was a Steel type move so it still would do normal damage to Nidorino . I needed to make sure Hitmonchan could fight against any types besides a Psychic. He wasn't ready for that type of match yet.

Hitmonchan crossed his arms over his chest and took the wave head on sliding backwards with the amount of force the water brought on him. The water quickly reached my feet soaking my shoes but I stayed steadfast as Nidornio quickly came into Hitmonchan's punching range.

Nidorino quickly turned 180 degrees and threw out its first kick which Hitmonchan blocked solidly but the second one Hitmonchan smoothly riposted, angling it to where Nidorino overextended its left hind leg and launched a solid punch into its underside before connecting with a right overhand to the left side of Nidorino's skull. Nidorino took the hits solidly before jabbing quickly at Hitmonchan with its horn which made Hitmonchan fire up a Bullet Punch in order to counter quickly meeting the horn head on with his fist,

A small explosion came from the two meeting before both Pokemon jumped out and again began charging one another. "Hitmonchan tackle it to the ground and then use Bulk Up!"

"Nidorino don't let it get too far away from you use Poison Sting.!"

Hitmonchan immediately dived for Nidorino's legs taking them out from underneath it before sprinting to the trees. To his back Nidorino recovered and unleashed a Gatling gun's amount of Poison Sting to the back of Hitmonchan. Quite a few hit him but he continued his run to the trees before jumping up the nearest one and hiding in the foliage.

"Hey B what kind of shit is this? Fighting type Pokemon don't run from anything so why is he running? Don't tell me you've raised a pussy of a fighting Pokemon? I thought we were going to have a match that would be epic!"

"My Pokemon don't always need me to order them around Gary. Sometimes the smart ones know their strengths far better than their trainers. I trust Hitmonchan."

(Hitmonchan's POV)

Pain. Weakness in Body. Trouble Breathing. Deep Breaths. Deep Breaths. Focus on Core. Focus on Victory. Victory. Victory for Partner. Victory for Fire. Victory for Little One. And Release. Release.

My body relaxed immediately before I could feel my muscles expand considerably a second after. I felt a grin come across my face at the feeling of raw power I had, Now for the Knockout.

(B's POV)

Just as I was to order Hitmonchan to rush Nidorino the tree Hitmonchan on snapped backwards, the bulk of the tree launching a grinning Hitmonchan with silvery fists through the air towards Nidorino who lowered its horn hastily. But not even the hasty defense could stop Hitmonchan swiftly evading the horn and using Double Team around it. Surrounded by 7 grinning Hitmonchans the circle accelerated around the Nidorino who began launching Poison Stings at Gary's behest but was being pummeled by multiple copies of Hitmonchan.

Suddenly the tornado ended and Hitmonchan jumped back to my position looking far worse than when the battle first began but happily grinning. Being behind him I could see the needle marks in his back oozing purple liquid meaning he was poisoned. I glanced back to the Nidorino to see Gary petting it softly on the forehead as it weakly laid on the floor with a multitude of bruises. He then promptly returned the Nidorino and shot me a large grin.

"Awww man I was sure after we poisoned your Hitmonchan it would drop soon. Man that thing is fast! And definitely brutal. Takes after his trainer huh?"

I shot a small grin back but was at the moment reaching back into my backpack for an Antidote to spray on Hitmonchan. Finding one I immediately sprayed his back and gave him a Potion to restore some of his vitality.

Giving him a thumbs up which he quickly returned with a bright smile I put him back in his Poke Ball and took out Horsea's.

Gary quickly took out another Poke Ball before yelling out, "Nice to see you're not as weak as Ashy boy. I swear that Pikachu of his is mean as fuck! But the rest of his Pokemon he trains pretty savagely. Don't know what's gotten into that guy. But let's see how your Horsea fares against Pidgeotto!"

He threw out his Poke Ball and out came Pidgeotto screaming through the air into a loop before settling in front of its trainer with a superior smirk on its face. How it pulled off such a look with a beak I'll never know but it probably came from watching Gary too much. I released Horsea's Poke Ball out and she came out as energetic as ever ready to face her challenger.

Immediately seeing as Horsea would be at a disadvantage without a close source of water supply I needed to let Horsea establish some distance between her and Pidgeotto. "Horsea use Agility to get some distance and then use Aurora Beam when you've got a shot!"

Horsea immediately began to glow white before shooting off in a pale blue blur away from her opponent. I needed to ensure Horsea could save some of her stamina as well as be able to fight at whatever position she's backed up into. Especially without a large water source for her to swim in her levitation wouldn't last very long.

Of the few articles I'd ever read about the Horsea line of evolution their levitation like ability was one of the most studied. Even Horsea babes only 6 days out the womb we're capable of small amounts of levitation before they exhausted themselves into unconsciousness. The evolution from Horsea to Seadra apparently strengthened whatever part of the mind that allowed it to levitate itself because newly evolved Horsea could levitate and travel up to 3 times longer than their younger evolution. Seadra simply could levitate much longer and looked extremely comfortable doing so. And as for Kingdra their stamina was legendary. Kingdra could almost fly as fast as they swam which was quite impressive due to the fact they were hailed as one of the world's best swimmers. Horsea would grow into her levitation ability with grace as well as perseverance as far as I was concerned. I wanted her to have the stamina to back up the pride she possessed.

"Pidgeotto we're not gonna let that pipsqueak outrun you! Agility right after it! Then use Gust to corral it!"

Pidgeotto shot after my Horsea far faster than Horsea's top speed and began to overtake it if Horsea hadn't turned on a dime and shot an Aurora Beam directly at its wings. Dodging to the left elegantly Pidgeotto while still using Agility banked into a corkscrew before coming in at another angle.

Horsea finally exhausting her Agility stopped and took position before firing multiple thin Aurora Beams each with deceptive piercing power, Pidgeotto banked left, right, and even did a corkscrew allowing one to narrowly miss its head before stopping directly above Horsea and unleashing a humongous Gust on her body. Horsea attempted to flee but her small body weight was easily pushed downward by the Gust into the ground.

"Now Pidgeotto use Quick Attack while it's down!", Gary yelled anticipating he had won the match.

"Horsea use Smokescreen and get out of there!"

As Pidgeotto again blurred forward with unmatched speed Horsea weakly pointed her head upward and unleashed a black inky cloud of smoke that obscured basically everything within 10 feet of her. I guess her panicking made it bigger because that's the biggest she's ever made.

"Awww c'mon B more hiding not cool! Pidgeotto use Whirlwind to clear up that mess and go in for the kill with Twister!"

I immediately began to yell for Horsea to get out of the smoke but by the time my voice began to speak Pidgeotto had blown away Horsea's cover. And I could see her then being blown away with the smoke heading towards me. The smoke easily dispersed but Horsea landed almost directly next to me bruised and most definitely unconscious from her landing.

I sighed but still a small smile came on my face. She definitely did the best she could for me. And she was definitely almost ready to become a Seadra. Pidgeotto cawed victoriously looping through the air in various acrobatics while Gary pumped his fist excitedly. Finally stopping in front of Gary, Pidgeotto once again lowered its head to receive some more petting. It seems I needed to remind them that they had not fully one our battle yet.

"Hey Gary. I hope you haven't forgotten my last partner have you?"

At the sound of my voice almost at on cue Flareon came from his resting place in the surrounding trees. His stride efficient, his entire demeanor nonchalant. I could enter him into a Pokemon Contest with that sort of swagger and he would automatically get Cool Points. Finally stopping in front of me he rested on his haunches and simply wagged his tail.

Gary and Pidgeotto immediately stopped celebrating with Gary scratching his head sheepishly. It seems he actually had forgotten about my last Pokemon. Same old Gary….

"Yea that's my bad. We'll take care of him too. Won't we Pidgeotto? Now be careful not to get burned all right. Let's win this pal!"

Pidgeotto gave an affirmative nod and a victorious caw before again taking into the air above us. I patted Flareon on the head once and he strode forward a little farther away from me to begin the battle. Before I could begin to start the strategy I had planned he turned his head as far back as he could and looked at me directly. And then he smirked in a vulpine way. But from that look the only meaning I could gather from it was " _let me handle this"_. And it made me pause because perhaps Flareon had a strategy and wanted me to trust him. He had been watching the entire match of that I was sure it was too loud for him to nap through.

I looked over the current strategy I had of harassing Pidgeotto from range before one decisive finishing move but perhaps Flareon had a better plan then mine. I nodded in acceptance to what I thought was his desire and put my hands in my pockets.

Flareon then got an even wider smirk on his face flashing me a smile full of teeth before turning back to looking up in the air towards the circling Pidgeotto.

"Alright Pidgeotto time to clean up the trash! Use Agility again to confuse him and then use Featherdance."

Pidgeotto quickly became a white blur in the sky crisscrossing through the atmosphere before the bird came shooting back towards Flareon albeit at a slower pace than what was used on Horsea. Flareon looked admittedly bored but when Pidgeotto came close enough he immediately began digging underground just in time actually to dodge the feathers Pidgeotto air bombed which would sap his strength. Pidgeotto returned high in the air awaiting a counter attack but Flareon simply returned back to his original position. I couldn't see his face but I could see Gary getting mad and Pidgeotto cawed dangerously before dive bombing again even faster a sign of her using Quick Attack. Again Flareon dodged underground leaving Pidgeotto to bank upwards again in order to avoid crashing into the unforgiving ground.

"Pidgeotto use Gust on him quickly before he goes back down!"

And Pidgeotto responded quickly launching a miniature tornado that was compact but definitely faster than Whirlwind at Flareon's location. In which Flareon retreated underground again and stayed for much longer until the tornado fully dissipated.

This happened 5 more times in succession until finally I could see that whatever strategy Flareon had in mind was working. Pidgeotto was tiring out and its aerial moves were no longer as elegant. Its movements were sluggish and its turning speed almost comparable to that of a Pidgey. Gary didn't seem to notice as he ordered another Gust to the already scarred hole that Flareon stood on top of in which Pidgeotto obliged. And that's when Flareon _moved._

As Pidgeotto flew low and began to pick up linear speed Flaroen dashed forward into a Quick Attack its legs pumping him forward while not as fast as Pidgeotto's fastest speed but at an impressive pace. Pidgeotto cawed in alarm and began to pull up but by then it was in Flareon's trap as Flareon jumped in the air while simultaneously activating Iron tail.

The moment would've been far more beautiful to see in slow motion. As Flareon activated Iron Tail he twirled his body in order to fully strike Pidgeotto fully with his tail. Pidgeotto slowly banking upwards in order to dodge the strike. Gary's eye's widening as his hands came to the top of his head in alarm. And Flareon's smirk as he knew there was no avoiding the pain he was about to wrought on Pidgeotto. As the moment came back into real time Flareon executed his twirl slashing his Iron Tail across the side of Pidgeotto's head immediately smacking it down the 10 ft. harshly back to the floor.

Immediately upon bouncing once on the floor with its wings splayed out Pidgeotto was unconscious. It only took one masterful blow from my Flareon to knockout his Pidgeotto. Gary ran forward in alarm and began to apply Potions to his Pidgeotto while Flareon walked back towards me with a haughty smirk on his face. I patted him a couple times on the head and he licked my hand silently twice in return. We both awaited Gary's last Pokemon patiently.

Gary once again stood to his full height with an arrogant smile on his face. He withdrew the last Poke Ball from his back and began to throw it up and down. "Man have I got a surprise for you with this last Pokemon B. Gramps gave me him as my starter. Let's end this on a high note shall we. Let's let our Pokemon decide who wins in a Test of Flame!"

As he said the last part of his sentence he threw his Poke Ball out releasing a young but well-proportioned Growlithe. This Growlithe had been bred quite well with the sheen of its coat and the muscles it already had at such a young age. It began to bark happily at being released and settled itself into a ready stance.

Immediately after my observations I could feel heat beginning to originate from Flareon, the kind of heat you would feel when you put your hand too close to the oven. Slowly the air next to him began to become mirage like with all of the excess heat he was releasing. As if an unspoken challenge Growlithe began to growl and I could see the same happening on Gary's side of the field. The grass next to Growlithe's feet began to blacken while the area around Flareon's mane looked especially scorching with the smoke I could see coming off of it. They walked slowly towards one another and began to circle one another once they were within 2 feet of one another. The heat around them must've been unbearable because a blackened circle of grass was soon all that existed underneath them and embers were starting to form outside of the already large radius.

Gary ran to my side of the field sweating. I was starting to sweat too. "Have you ever seen one of these Tests of Flame B? Gramps had one right in front of me once between Arcanine and a trainer's Magmar. The air got so hot that the surrounding trees caught on fire. It only ended when there was a pool of magma underneath the two of them and the Magmar was unconscious while Arcanine actually had several burns. It's supposed to be an alternative way for Fire Pokemon to establish dominance and battle. The League actually allows this as a legal way of battling so long as there are precautions made for everyone's safety. The only way to win is for either one Pokemon to have absolutely no flame left to produce or the one Pokemon has established a clear dominance on the other Pokemon beyond a doubt in terms of power."

I listened to Gary's explanations fascinated at this new way of battling. Flareon had always been prideful but exactly how strong were his flames. Growlithes were the precursors to Arcanines and were widely portrayed as one of the top 10 Fire Types to own as a Pokemon. I wonder how strong Flareon exactly is in comparison.

Flareon and Growlithe began to get openly hostile snapping their fangs at one another in clear irritation. I knew Flareon held quite a lot of anger but Growlithe were only known usually for such anger when they were protecting those they considered dear. Perhaps this test brought more of their primal sides out. Suddenly a much hotter wave of heat came from their direction and I looked back to see Flareon and Growlitthe face to face each slowly beginning to form large Embers in their mouths. Soon their mouths were actually being pushed so far upward by the size of the orbs in their mouths.

I grabbed Gary and ran backwards towards the tree line in order to avoid any potential backlash Gary quickly gathering his footing and running alongside me behind a large pine tree.

Turning my head back towards the event an explosion then changed my mind as I pulled my head back to avoid the scalding heat wave that came from it and lasted for about a few seconds. Checking to make sure I wasn't burned I looked back to see a satisfying sight.

Flareon rested on his haunches a superior look in his eyes as Growlithe laid its head on the floor in a clear sign of submission. There were soot marks as well as many burns on the Growlithe's face while to a lesser degree the same was on Flareon's face. Around the two of them the circle now openly had small flames all around it and I was sure as dark as the circle they were standing in nothing would grow in that section for quite a long time.

I walked out quickly in order to treat Flareon but the ambient heat in the air prevented me from getting any closer towards the two. Growlithe ran forward to meet its trainer happily but Gary quickly ran away yelling for Growlithe to stop as he realized what I had as well. Growlithe stopped and whined but soon realized the reason of our discomfort and only approached Gary at a distance. Gary threw a couple of Oran Berries towards Growlithe which Growlithe soon began to munch on happily soon forgetting its loss. He then turned towards me and crossed the distance between us before shaking my hand.

"B I definitely hadn't had a fulfilling battle like that since I beat Misty. I wish I had won but my Pokemon did their best and I'm happy for the effort they put in. Your Flareon has gotten much stronger. How come he doesn't know Flamethrower like my Growlithe does?"

I glanced in Flareon's direction as he stood a respectable distance away from me but I could slowly feel the heat dissipating. "Honestly I was going to teach him before we faced Surge today but now I'm definitely going to tonight. Your Pokemon are definitely well trained to push mine like they did. I'll face Surge tomorrow and you can face him after I do if you want. I need to get my Pokemon to a Pokemon Center later too. It's always nice to see you Gary."

"Yea B it's always nice to see you too. Hey you have my phone number man! If you ever need a favor or if you want to hang out, you can call me ya know? We grew up together! I might be going for the Gym Leader Challenge but I don't know all that much about being Champion like Gramps. I still mainly want to become a researcher and finish this Pokedex that he gave Ash and I. Oh and Gramps said call him when you have the chance." Gary reached out to his Poke Balls and recalled Growlithe quickly. "Shall we head to the Pokemon Center for our Pokemon?"

I shook my head in the negative. "No I'm going to teach Flareon Flamethrower and do a little bit more training. See you later Gary."

Gary quickly walked off while waving backwards to me and Flareon simply sat on his haunches and stared up at the moon. I hadn't realized it was evening already with all that had happened. At least I knew I could successfully beat a competent trainer like Gary. He had been much harder than Brock and Erika. I walked beside Flareon quickly pulling out the fire red TM that would teach him Flamethrower. I stepped in front of him and his eyes immediately met mine before noticing the red disc in my hand. His eyes went from semi aware to aware with delight shining from his eyes. I held it out to his nose and nodded to him once with a small smile on his face. I trusted him with this kind of power with what he had recently been showing me.

Flareon nodded back with an eager smile on his face before tapping the disc with his nose and letting a small red outline surround his body. After a minute of keeping his eyes closed and assimilating the information he immediately opened his eyes a gleam in them. I backed up just in case and my precaution probably saved me from some first degree burns.

Flareon reared his head back and howled as loud as he could. While not as terrifying as that of Houndoom it was most certainly loud. And during that roar a magnificent wave of flames came out of Flaroen's mouth and lasted for a couple of seconds in the night sky. After the Flamethrower died down I looked down to see Flareon looking up in amazement at his power. He then looked back at me with those expressive eyes of his and smirked in triumph. We stayed late into the night practicing his new technique.

(Next Day inside Vermilion City Gym)

The puzzles were easy because the keys were right next to one another. The Magnemite were only a challenge for Horsea who was very close to becoming a Seadra if my PokeNav was correct. Hitmonchan easily trounced them as well as learned his elemental punching moves which meant Fire Punch was very effective. Flareon and I now stood in front of the humongous and very esteemed Lt. Surge. Praised for his valiant efforts in the past war as well as his ruthlessness towards all those who opposed him he was one of the least liked Gym Leaders of Kanto. Many young trainers came in and left with Pokemon sometimes paralyzed for life or with enough ambient electricity in their bodies to power a household for two days.

He stood there in his camoflouge pants and tank top combo and smirked. And why shouldn't he when he just sees a young teenager with a Flareon come against him and his massive Raichu who stood on his shoulder mirroring his expression.

"Hey kid", Surge boomed from across the battle field, "You sure you're ready to lose your Flareon at such a young age. I don't hold back for anyone especially the weak. You bring your Flareon out here and it dies then it's your fault. Face it kid coming in here is just a one way fucking ticket to losing!"

But I didn't come here to lose to anyone. I came here to win a badge and move on to the next battle. I took my hat off and Surge cracked his knuckles before taking out a Poke Ball. I pulled out mine as well in response. In the next moment we both threw our Poke Balls out and the battle had begun…

 **AN: I told you I would get out this chapter to you guys. On a side note Tyrogue growing into Hitmonchan did leave the past knowledge of Hi Jump Kick. However just because somewhere in his head Himonchan knows the move does not he mean he will perform it. Hitmonchan are naturally only punching Pokemon that would be preposterous. I simply note what moves the Pokemon B has know at that current time. Next will be Lt. Surge's battle in which I hope you enjoy. Gary most likely won't be the main douchebag in the story like how he always is in HeartGold. Trying to make my battles not too short but not too long for you guys. Review if you like how I write them or if you have comments about my diction.**

(Omake)

In the Pokemon Center rental rooms Gary laid on his bed with Growlithe sitting on top of him drooling. "Stop it aww man stop it, Growlithe jeez! How am I supposed to go to bed covered in your drool?" Growlithe barked happily not caring that much for his Master's plight and simply jumped to the floor. Suddenly an orange glow came from their window and as they both looked an orange wave of flames in the distance reached high into the air. It then died but was then replaced by another beam of flames reaching high into the atmosphere.

"Man that B is still training out there. He just gets me so hyped up to make you guys stronger. Don't you just get excited of battling them again Growlithe?"

Growlithe nodded in obvious excitement before unexpectedly releasing a Flamethrower of the same magnitude he had saw into the ceiling of their room catching it on fire. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GROWLITHE NOT IN HERE!" A large hole showing the night sky was now in the ceiling which would obviously need to be paid for somehow.

Immediately the fire alarm started ringing and the sprinklers came on soaking everyone in the residential section of the Pokemon Center.

Growlithe began shaking his fur to remove the water and Gary stood there miserably getting soaked by the sprinklers. "This must be what Gramps meant when he laughed about always camping outside because of excitable Growlithes…"

Flareon

Level 38:

Move set: Bite (Dark), Ember (Fire), Tail Whip (Normal), Quick Attack (Normal), Growl (Normal), Fire Fang (Fire), Dig (Ground), Iron Tail (Steel), Fire Spin (Fire), Flamethrower (Fire)

Personality: His bloodlust has been curbed for those he knows are stronger than him but it is only hidden. Flareon has come to terms with his partnership with B. But still plans on leaving him once he gets to an appropriate level of strength. Is adjusting to recognizing others as team members but sees the benefit of different kinds of sparring partners

Hitmonchan

Level 31:

Move set: Tackle (Normal), Bullet Punch (Steel), Counter (Fighting), High Jump Kick (Fighting), Helping Hand (Normal), Foresight (Normal), Bulk Up (Fighting), Double Team (Normal), Vacuum Wave (Fighting), Ice Punch (Ice), Thunderpunch (Electric), Fire Punch (Fire)

Personality: Fiercely loyal. Excited for new challenges and fights. Extremely confident. Determined to defend his comrades. Strong will. Loves to please trainer and comrades. Expert boxer. Loves to surprise people and other Pokemon.

Horsea

Level 29:

Move set: Bubblebeam (Water), Smokescreen (Normal), Leer (Normal), Water Gun (Water), Aurora Beam (Ice), Focus Energy (Normal), Agility (Psychic), Twister (Dragon)

Personality: Playful. Young and somewhat experienced. Very defensive. Hates to be ignored or left alone. Has a temper. Loves to be pampered. Very prideful.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I've actually been forgetting to put this disclaimer here but c'mon. A black man owning the Pokemon franchise? Yall crazy. Here's the latest chapter of A Flareon's Tale. I've been quite busy in all honesty with my life. But please REVIEW!**

 **A Flareon's Tale**

 **Chapter 13**

(B's POV)

I threw out Hitmonchan because lately he had been my go to Pokemon for unfamiliar situations. Flareon while powerful was a bit lazy and was specialized. Horsea still needed improvement in her fighting style as well as overall growth to get her on par with the rest of the team. Hitmonchan however had the majority of the type variation in his move set for my team. He also was deceptively quick and could take a good amount of damage before staying down.

What met Hitmonchan was a fairly large Voltorb which didn't even wait for Surge's command before sending out a visible Screech that rocketed towards my unprepared Hitmonchan. As Hitmonchan threw his gloves towards his ears and Surge laughed at my misfortune the Voltorb screamed forward with a powerful Rollout that threw back smoke with how fast it was rolling.

"Hitmonchan dodge to the left and throw a Vacuum Wave behind you", I yelled. Hitmonchan immediately dodged and threw out a large Vacuum Wave that encompassed all of Voltorb's size but it just swerved out of the way and came back for another pass.

"Voltorb maim it with a Spark Roll!", Surge yelled excitedly. I had no idea what a Spark Roll was but Voltorb soon began to spark erratically and continued to roll just as fast at Hitmonchan showing it was able to combine two moves at once. A feat hard for most Pokemon to master because of the concentration and patience needed from both the Trainer and Pokemon. Most trainers could never achieve this because they didn't have the patience or creativity. Most Pokemon also just weren't smart enough to grasp the concept. Mixing moves was also quite dangerous and could do more harm than usual to other Pokemon. Using these during a casual match was frowned upon and seen as overkill. Surge was definitely trying to grievously harm my Pokemon!

"Motherfucker! Hitmonchan jump as high as you can and use Double Team! After that come to the ground and use Foresight!"'

Hitmonchan immediately followed my orders as best as he could, jumping high into the air and using Double Team creating 12 copies. A few stray shocks hit some of the copies but when he came down 8 other Hitmonchans were there in a diamond formation. He then put his gloves together and closed his eyes showing he was using Foresight.

"Foresight won't help what he can't hit runt. Voltorb come through for another pass and throw on some speed! Time to show why most kids avoid my gym."

Voltorb came through for another pass quicker than I expected and before I could throw out an order half the diamond formation was gone. Only 4 Hitmonchan remained and they all grimaced from the ambient electricity left from the attack. As Voltorb made a quick turn and came back for another pass all the Hitmonchan finally opened their eyes simultaneously.

"Hitmonchan throw a Vacuum Wave now!"

Even with the closeness of the Voltorb Hitmonchan threw a magnificent Vacuum Wave that snuffed out the electricity around the Voltorb and threw it backwards a distance. It landed dazed but was beginning to recuperate.

"Hitmonchan rush it and unleash some Fire Punches!"

Hitmonchan with his deceptive quickness rushed forward with his gloves lit ablaze and began to lay in some ruthless hooks into Voltorb. It sparked in defiance and Surge ordered it to Self-Destruct halfway through the beating but as it began to glow it died down under the punches and finally fell unconscious.

It was a brutal win but it was a small win nonetheless for my team and showed that I could stand up to Lt. Surge. Hitmonchan jogged back to me and gave me a fist bump with his very warm gloves. He then settled in a ready stance in front of me waiting for Surge's next Pokemon.

I decided I could gloat a little since this man was such a horrid human being and deliberately tried to permanently injure my Pokemon. I'd later say this was a stupid move on my part but hormones ya know?

"So Surge you can train a Pokemon to use two moves at the same time but don't you know that nothing can exist inside space? Space is a vacuum. And Vacuum Wave acts exactly with the properties of space and negates every element it comes in contact with. Seems for a Lieutenant you're definitely not as smart as that rank depends on you to be. Or did you just get there through murder? No wonder you're just a gym leader now man the past war showed just how much of a shitty person and soldier you are. If only one could…"

I was cut off by the sound of a Pokemon emerging from a ball which turned into an enormous Electabuzz that stood almost to the same size as Lt. Surge and let loose a huge roar upon emerging. Even Hitmonchan flinched visibly and Flareon beside me now stood up to attention with narrowed eyes.

As I met Lt. Surge's eyes I could see open fury radiating in his eyes and the same could be mirrored in his Electabuzz's eyes. He stepped forward and patted his Electabuzz on the shoulder uncaring of the erratic sparks that came from his Pokemon's body.

"I haven't been insulted like that in a long time. It's refreshing… I haven't let him out in a long time. You can be our personal punching bag then since you have such faith in yourself. Here is my personal full contact sparring partner back during the war and now. He doesn't hold back with me and he definitely won't hold back with your puny little boxer. Electabuzz go ahead and try out that Rampage combination you recently mastered."

Electabuzz immediately began whirring his arms in a windmill gathering huge amounts of electricity quite quickly. This Electabuzz was easily as strong as a pack leader! Pack leader Electabuzz were highly sought after as five minutes of charging from them could light up a whole town for an entire week from their energy.

After Electabuzz finished roaring and throwing his arms in a windmill his arms glowed white with Electricity. From the glow one would assume it was a Mega Punch but the strong smell of Ozone that came from it told otherwise. Suddenly Electabuzz's whole body began to glow and my eyes widened realizing that it most likely was about to use Giga Impact.

"Hitmonchan use Counter and dodge as much as you can. Use Thunder Punch if you can to negate some of it but just dodge and counter hurry!"

Hitmonchan immediately hunkered down and had to dash left and duck immediately from the speed that Electabuzz began throwing punches. The spot that Hitmonchan once was standing in had a large crater that splintered inward from the downward force of Electabuzz's punch. Hitmonchan began juking for his life only throwing small counters to the inside of Electabuzz's arms to divert punches or outright getting out of the way. Coming to the edge of the battle arena Hitmonchan started up his own Thunder Punch and threw a counter straight into Electabuzz's midsection. Electabuzz quickly brushed off the punch and threw a left cross into Hitmonchan's face which sent him flying to the side and bouncing noisily off the ground while Electabuzz followed closely. Hitmonchan took another left right jab combo before dodging another cross and throwing an uppercut into Electabuzz's chin with Thunder Punch active. Counter had already run out before Hitmonchan started Thunder Punch so all of the dodging was done with Hitmonchan's natural skill.

Electabuzz's head was upturned but I could see from my point of view his fangs jutting out of his mouth upturning into a smile. Electabuzz roared again while I yelled for Hitmonchan to move out the way but I was too late as Electabuzz unleashed a monster cross hook into Hitmonchan's head sending him bouncing back to land in front of me. I couldn't enter to touch my Pokemon otherwise he would be disqualified but I feared for the neck injuries and electric effects that Hitmonchan might be under.

Hitmonchan slowly raised himself up and I smiled at his tenacity while I looked up at Electabuzz which was heavily breathing with a frowning Lt. Surge.

"Huh thought that last punch would've broken your little man's neck. Guess that scrawny body has some toughness after all. Probably needed to work on Rampage a little bit more Electabuzz. You gonna let this little man show you up as the stronger male? Huh little guy?"

Electabuzz looked at his trainer with a dark look while Lt. Surge smirked in return. They were almost of equal height and there was no show of fear coming from Lt. Surge in front of his Pokemon. Electabuzz gave a huff and began to whirl its arm again gathering large amounts of electricity.

"Hitmonchan its okay to quit. That Electabuzz gave you some major hits. You want to switch out and give the rest of the team a chance?"

Hitmonchan got up holding his head and looked back only shaking his head once. He then hunkered down again before rushing towards the Electabuzz with a cry. I blinked once in astonishment before my brain caught up and realized I hadn't given him any commands.

"Hitmonchan mix it up and use Ice Punch instead of trying to counter. Be careful though!"

"Hahaha we'll crush that puny boxer. Electabuzz fry it with Thundershock!"

Electabuzz stopped whirring its arms and let loose a roar which discharged several arcs of electricity that came down to strike the sprinting Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan's fists wordlessly began to frost over and a sheet of ice could be seen coating them. As he began weaving in between the electricity to minimize the damage but continue his forward movement I noticed something. An arc of electricity splashed against the ground floor without any effect and came close to Hitmonchan's frozen fists. It soundlessly surrounded his fists for a short moment but he showed no discomfort at the event. Now I know that he definitely grimaced when he punched a Magnemite earlier full in the face while it had Spark active so why wasn't that affecting him?

Water is an effective conductor for electricity but with it being frozen did that make it a poor conductor?

Hitmonchan finally reached Electabuzz which roared back in defiance and met him with a Thunder Punch. As Hitmonchan weaved to the left he threw a combo into Electabuzz's midsection which made him exhale sharply and then jumped forward to let loose a right cross across his face. Electabuzz took the punch before grabbing Hitmonchan's arm and then throwing a powerful straight back into Hitmonchan's face which dazed it and then swept his legs out from underneath him with a punch to the knee caps. As Hitmonchan fell he then rolled away to avoid the ground shattering punch which was where his head last was. He got up only to take a step backwards from a jab and then threw his frozen fists to meet Electabuzz's next jab at his head.

As Electabuzz's fists sparked angrily against Hitmonchan's frozen fists which wisped silently with icy mist Hitmonchan looked in wonder at his fist. He looked back at me in amazement and I looked back at him smirking realizing that we may still have a shot.

"Electabuzz what the fuck are you doing? Fry that little shit and let's move on. Ice Punch shouldn't be stopping you as it hasn't before. Go on and crush him you weakling!"

Electabuzz roared in anger and I could see their fists shaking in exertion as Hitmonchan struggled to keep Electabuzz at bay. The amount of strength that he possessed even with the size advantage that Electabuzz had over him was astonishing.

"Electabuzz use Fire Punch and melt the little shit!"

"Hitmonchan use Counter now!"

My Hitmonchan reacted faster than I could ever believe quickly shoving away Electabuzz's left arm which was connected to his right and letting loose a bone shattering left jab into Electabuzz's left knee cap. A loud crack was heard with the sound reverberating throughout the whole gym. Electabuzz collapsed with an angry roar and began holding his left leg in agony at the leg that was wrongly pointing backwards at the force that Hitmonchan put on it. His roars were silenced shortly as it was pulled into a Poke Ball before it could scream even more. I looked up to see Lt. Surge smiling darkly at us with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Alright kid you've piqued my interest. I know I've heard of Professor Oak letting his loose his new class of worthless pipsqueaks that I get to send back depressed with the deaths of their Pokemon. But you seem extremely different from the norm. Not a sniveling twerp like the others. Doesn't mean I won't crush you but I can appreciate a good showing of brutality so I'll make this quick."

My Hitmonchan was still staring at his gloves in shock at the damage that he inflicted on another Pokemon. I'd like to say this was the reason that he was entirely unprepared for Lt. Surge's Raichu to jump off his shoulder and let loose the fastest Shockwave I had ever seen in my life.

When the electricity faded Hitmonchan was on his knees shaking erratically at all the electricity coursing through his body. As I pulled out my Poke Ball and pointed at him another Shockwave raced forward striking him again and throwing him across the field to land in front of me unconscious. As I returned him I looked up with hate filled eyes as Lt. Surge and his Raichu smirked darkly at the damage they had caused. I was about to send out Flareon but realized that while he was fast it would simply be a slug out between who could outlast the other. I needed a strategy since only Flareon knew any Ground type moves. And I needed to inflict some damage on Raichu first before I sent out Flareon. A chain of ideas came to my mind from a memory of steam that involved a Pikachu and a Ninetales battling.

Deciding that perhaps crazy was exactly what I needed I motioned Flareon to back away while I pulled out Horsea's Poke Ball. "Horsea come out and use Water Gun on the floor!"

Horsea came out and used a powerful Water Gun on the floor and a large pool beginning to form with smaller pools around it due to all the craters that Electabuzz had created. Lt. Surge laughed very loudly while pointing at Horsea and I. "You brought a Horsea to an Electric type gym! Are you fucking stupid kid? It's not like it can tank anything I send like maybe a Blastoise could. How stupid are you for Zapdos sake?"

I ignored him as I looked at my Horsea which was fearfully looking at the overly large Raichu and said, "Listen up! Stop being scared because this is what I've been training you for. Now start shooting Water Guns into all of the craters you see around you. Do it quickly now!"

Horsea nodded once and then ducked into the water very quickly as a Thunderbolt zoomed over where her head once was. She then jumped into the air and shot multiple Water Guns each filling up the holes to the brim. As she came back down from the air LT. Surge yelled, "Raichu fry the little fucker!" Which made Raichu direct another speedy Shockwave towards Horsea.

"Horsea use Twister to defend yourself and minimize the damage!"

A Twister formed around her as quick as she could create it but it still sparked with uncontrollable electricity which I know was hurting her. A the attack died I watched as Horsea fell back into her pool and resurfaced but was breathing heavily. I quickly returned her as another Thunderbolt shot into the pool making the surface of the water spark angrily.

"Gonna send out that Flareon of yours now are you kid? Well come on I'll shock the shit out of that little mutt too."

Flareon looked up at me and I nodded back at him to let him know it was now his turn. He stepped onto the arena and immediately jumped left as a Thunderbolt whizzed by both of us and let loose a Flamethrower in response. Raichu jumped backwards to dodge it and the battle began in earnest after that. A plan had finally formulated in my mind.

"Flareon use Dig and come out when I say so!"

Flareon immediately dove into the malleable ground while Raichu just looked around with a smirk on his face. "You think we haven't faced someone who's used Dig on us before! Think again runt! Raichu use Magnet Rise."

Raichu began to float and the smell of ozone began to become even stronger in the room. But all this electricity was simply helping my plan come along. "Flareon come out and use Flamethrower from wherever you are."

Flareon jumped out letting loose a huge Flamethrower on the floating Raichu which simply moved left before firing another Thunderbolt at my Pokemon. Flareon jumped left and had to jump underground to dodge the next direct hit. "Flareon jump out and aim another Flanethrower at the pool right next to Raichu's feet."

I was banking on the fact that Pikachu's and Raichu's can only absorb so much electricity from their tail. With all of the ambient electricity in the air as well as the water in the steam Flareon was going to create this might debilitate Raichu. Hopefully a large enough discharge of electricity would backfire with all of the water in the air and be too much for Raichu's tail to absorb. Flareon jumped out again and let loose another Flamethrower which caused a huge explosion of steam but I heard him yelp still as the Shockwave Raichu immediately shot still caught him in the air.

I could hear Lt. Surge whoop at the shot and then laughing saying, "Alright kid well this steam isn't going to stop a high powered Shockwave so say goodbye to battling and hello to the long term ward in the Poke Center for your Flareon. Raichu give it a really good Shockwave through the steam!"

I couldn't see it fully but through the steam I could make a large flash of electricity before a large scream came from the Raichu. As the steam began to crackle with more electricity the screaming continued before stopping abruptly with a loud thump coming from the other side of the field.

Apparently Surge could hear the sound too as he began yelling for Raichu to get out the steam and show him what it did. As the steam dissipated I was met with the happy sight of my Flareon wagging its tail and sitting on its haunches and a very burnt Raichu. Flareon's fur was frazzled but besides a few small twitches he looked entirely okay. He ran back towards my side healthy while a beam of red light captured Raichu silently.

Surge's broad shoulder shook silently before he let out a loud guffaw of laughter and started clapping with his big meaty hands. "Excellent kid! Excellent! You're the most entertainment I think I'll get out of this whole month. You took out one of my faithful starters with strategy and soundly handled my other two Pokemon. Maybe you aren't such a little bitch after all. Come over here and get the Thunder Badge."

I strode across the destroyed field confidently on the outside but cautious. Perhaps he was a little mad and I didn't know if he'd let me win in peace or not. As I reached Lt. Surge he reached into his back pocket and retrieved something before holding his closed fist out. When I put my open palm underneath his fist he suddenly reached out with his other arm extremely quick and pulled me closer by my right shoulder.

The power I could feel coming from that palm on my clavicle stopped me from moving or jerking anywhere as much as I wanted to. He dropped an orange badge into my hand before stooping his head down lower next to my ears. "In this world there are only winners and those who are stepped on kid. Wimps that are easily overtaken by the strong. See to it that you aren't one of those wimps in the coming days. Looking forward to seeing you again."

He then brought himself back up to his impressive height and shoved me back a couple feet before walking away. I stared at his retreating back a couple of seconds before walking back to Flareon who then followed me out of the gym. Was that a warning towards something bigger? Surge didn't care for my wellbeing. He cared for the thrill of battle and facing strong opponents. What did he mean he would see me again?

I absently walked to the Pokemon Center and nodded in acceptance as my three Pokemon were healed and Flareon jumped back down to walk with me. The day was hardly over still and Horsea needed some more training after that small but important role she played with Surge's Raichu. A trip to the Diglett Cave should allow her to gain some more experience in speed battling. I absentmindedly scratched Flareon's scalp not noticing that he was allowing me to do so calmly and without consequence. We had the Thunder Badge though so we were successful in our stop here at Vermillion City. But I couldn't stop thinking that perhaps I was going to be involved in something much more dangerous in the coming weeks.

 **There's quite a lot of reasons I could give as to why I haven't updated but most of those are just excuses in all honestly. While I'm flattered for those who want to take back the story no I still have interest in it. Terribly sorry for the delay though. Please REVIEW and I'm grateful it's still getting read.**

Flareon

Level 39:

Move set: Bite (Dark), Ember (Fire), Tail Whip (Normal), Quick Attack (Normal), Growl (Normal), Fire Fang (Fire), Dig (Ground), Iron Tail (Steel), Fire Spin (Fire), Flamethrower (Fire)

Personality: His bloodlust has been curbed for those he knows are stronger than him but it is only hidden. Flareon has come to terms with his partnership with B. But still plans on leaving him once he gets to an appropriate level of strength. Is adjusting to recognizing others as team members but sees the benefit of different kinds of sparring partners. Lazy to an extent.

Hitmonchan

Level 35:

Move set: Tackle (Normal), Bullet Punch (Steel), Counter (Fighting), High Jump Kick (Fighting), Helping Hand (Normal), Foresight (Normal), Bulk Up (Fighting), Double Team (Normal), Vacuum Wave (Fighting), Ice Punch (Ice), Thunder Punch (Electric), Fire Punch (Fire)

Personality: Fiercely loyal. Excited for new challenges and fights. Extremely confident. Determined to defend his comrades. Strong will. Loves to please trainer and comrades. Expert boxer. Loves to surprise people and other Pokemon.

Horsea

Level 31:

Move set: Brine, Bubblebeam (Water), Smokescreen (Normal), Leer (Normal), Water Gun (Water), Aurora Beam (Ice), Focus Energy (Normal), Agility (Psychic), Twister (Dragon)

Personality: Playful. Young and somewhat experienced. Very defensive. Hates to be ignored or left alone. Has a temper. Loves to be pampered. Very prideful.


End file.
